Oh God, There are Fifty of Them!
by imdifferentnotwerid
Summary: America has a secret house in upstate New York? What's up with that? And why are there so many children running around his house? Join Prussia, England, Japan, Russia, France, Spain, Germany, N. Italy, S. Italy, And Poland as they meet America's fifty kids,the states, who aren't really his kids and have no real family ties to each other...anyways, Come join them on their adventure!
1. Prologue

** PROLOG: We Sure As Hell Better Go Find America's Real House**

"Okay Prussia what do you want?" England asked impatiently. The World Meeting (hosted by America) had just ended and Prussia had gathered several of the more important countries (England, France, Germany, North and South Italy , Japan, Russia, Spain, and Poland. He was going to invite China, but he keeps bugging America about that whole money thing so he decided not to, and he forgot about Canada.) So he could tell them some 'awesomely huge secret' he had learned.

"You all know America's house, ja?" Prussia started. "Well, it's not his house!"

"Don't be a bloody fool; of course it's his house!" England yelled he was annoyed; being in America did not bring back many pleasant memories.

"Ja, we've all been there, and we've all seen it trashed. How is it not his house?" Germany chipped in.

"Let me explain, see I was talking to America about his house and he started acting really weird and trying to talk about something else, so I decided to be an awesome spy and follow America home after a World Meeting and he went to a huge house in….New York? I think that's what that state's called. Anyway I went into the town and used my awesome skills to get some teenager to tell me all about the person who lives there and it's America's house!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Vee! We should go visit him! He'd like that wouldn't he? I bet if we brought him pasta he'd be happy, I'd be happy if I had a secret house and someone came and brought me pasta!" Italy said.

"I don't know, it seems like it would be an invasion of Mr. America's privacy," Japan argued.

"Whatever," Romano carelessly brushed off Japan's excuse.

"Si, I agree with Romano and Italy," Spain agreed.

"I say we go, America could be hiding anything up there. Perhaps some lovely women," France mused.

"Seriously, we should like totally go," Poland added.

"I agree," Russia said, smiling at Poland who suddenly went pale.

"Germany, what do you think?" Prussia and Italy asked in unison.

"I think that it would be suspicious if we showed up, so I will go because most of you have no tack at all," Germany decided. Everyone turned to look at England, who was the only one who had not spoken, which was highly unusually.

"If that bloody git is going to hide where he lives I think we should all go over there and demand to know why!" England declared.

"Yes!" Prussia cheered. "This is so awesome, not that America is hiding his house, that's really unawesome, but that we're going to go see it!"  
"Don't you think Mr. America will be mad?" Japan asked. Prussia rolled his eyes.

"America doesn't get mad, have you ever seen America mad?"

Japan immediately thought of the bombing of Pearl Harbor, America had defiantly been mad then, but he didn't say anything.

"Exactly, America is awesome that way. Now let's go!"

**A few hours later in Upstate New York**

"There it is!" Prussia alerted everyone. The countries eagerly looked to where Prussia was pointing, after a painfully slow car ride they were all ready to be done driving. They gaped in amazement at America's house, it was huge. His house had to be twice as large as fake one, and there must be at least six floors. It looked like he owns a couple acres of land that was all surrounded by a very ornate, tall fence. His driveway was more like a parking lot; they estimated that about fifty cars were parked there. Speaking of the driveway there were several people doing what looked like snow shoveling in the driveway/parking lot.

England pulled the car up to the gate in the fence, which was locked. He waited for one of the people shoveling to notice and come over but no one did.

"You should try honking," France suggested. England tried it and sure enough the people looked up, and got into and argument. Finally one of them broke away and started toward them.

There was a booth, like what you have at toll roads, next to the gate and the person walked in. The person turned out to be a teenage girl.

"Yo, are you guys lost? Do you need directions or something'?" The girl asked.

"No, we are looking for a friend of ours, Alfred Jones. Does he live here?" England asked.

"I don't think so, I've never heard or met an Alfred Jones," the girl replied.

"Can you check? Because this is the address he gave us," England asked as politely as he could.

"I guess, but I'll need your names."

"I am Arthur Kirkland, the man next to me is Francis, and in the back is Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, Romano, Ivan, Felix, and Antonio." The girl turned and examined a list on the wall. Then she picked up a walkie-talkie and began to speak.

"Dad there are some people here looking for an Alfred Jones…..Yes…No, there's only nine of them…..Their names?…Arthur, Francis, Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, Romano, Ivan, Felix, and Antonio…Are you sure?…Okay." The girl leaned out her booth's window.

"My boss would like to speak with you, so follow me." The girl hit a button on the wall and the gate swung open. Then she came around and walked next to the car up the short path to the parking lot area.

"Get out," she ordered. While the nine countries did that she turned to the west side of the parking lot and yelled to one of the other teens, the countries had decided that they were all teenagers. "Yo, Minnie! Come over here and park this car!"

A girl who looked a little younger than their guide came skipping over.

"Really? I get to park it? That's awesome! Nobody ever lets me park the cars!"

"Wait, what? West told me that you park all the time!" Minnie's eyes became huge.

"He did? That's so nice of him. Don't worry Micky, I won't crash this car," Minnie assured her. Micky shrugged.

"If you say so." Micky turned to the countries. "Come on, we have to climb about fifty steps."

"Are you really going to let her park my car?" England nearly yelled.

"Chill out dude, she has her permit. Most people are older than her though so she doesn't get to park very often."

Micky lead them up to the house and was halfway through with unlocking the door when it opened. And lo and behold there stood Alfred F. Jones, the United States of America. Micky walked in and stepped aside to let the countries in. The countries all started to talk, but America ignored them and keep a calm expression on his face. It's safe to say that America was acting very strange.

"Thank you Micky for bringing them up here, you can send Owen down to do the rest of your job."

"Really?" Alfred nodded. "That's awesome, he's gonna hate that! Thanks!" Micky took off up the stairs.

"And tell Elizabeth to come down to my office!" America yelled.

" 'Kay!"

"Hey dudes! How'd you find my house?" America asked as he led them to his office. Prussia was about to launch into the explanation when a little girl ran down the hallway, latch herself on America's leg, and started sobbing. America reached down and picked up the crying little girl.

"Hey, what's wrong?" America asked gently.

"Mary won't let me have any ice cream!" the little girl wailed. England rolled his eyes, 'Americans are such pigs,' he thought to himself. The other countries stared at the girl and wondered why the hell were there so many kids in America's house. Then an older boy, probably around eighteen, appeared at the end of the hallway.

"She had ice cream earlier, I watched her eat it!" The little girl started to bawl even louder.

"Look, Mary, just get her another bowl," Alfred told him.

"But,"

"No buts, I have something to deal with right now," America said sternly, jerking his head to the countries that were in a state of shock at the sight of America being stern.

Mary looked at the countries in surprise, and then his expression hardened at the sight of a certain green-eyed blonde.

"Okay, I'll get her some more ice cream," Mary conceded. The little girl squealed and hugged America before jumping down and running down the hall.

"Thank you Daddy!" she yelled before disappearing. Mary jogged after her.

Then everything was silent.

"Daddy?!" the countries all exclaimed at once. America grinned nervously.

"Yeah, daddy. Let's go in my office and I'll explain."

**There it is! The end of the Prolog!**

**(Note; I use the country names and human names interchangeably) **

**So I've seen a lot of these and none of them were done so I decided to write my own! **

**Also I've only read one of these before so anything that's in my story that's in another story is a pure coincidence, I'm not stealing anything from anyone. I just wanted to say that because I know there are a lot of these.**

**Also the countries will probably act a little OC in the first two chapters, they're in shock.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, unfortunately **


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: In Which England Faints and Control Is Handed To A State**

America has a pretty cool office, I'll tell you that right off the bat. It was big, so that he can yell at multiple states. He had books on every country and every state, not to mention very impressive filing systems. He also had a sleek Macbook, a high end printer, a really comfy, spinny chair, an impressive oak desk, and a super cool view out the huge window behind his desk. Seeing all this the countries were beginning to wonder if they really knew Alfred at all, they'll be asking themselves this many more times.

"So, America, these people we keep seeing, they are your children?" France inquired. America looked relived.

"Yeah, I didn't even know about them at first," he said, more at ease since they weren't freaking out.

"My, my, you have been busy," France mused.

"Oh bloody hell, America has children. Why must you torture me God?" England yelled at the ceiling. America beamed at the countries.

"You guys are taking a lot better than I thought you would!"

"What I don't, like, understand is how you, like, got them so close in age, they must all have, like, totally different moms right?" Felix asked. America's smile faded.

"They weren't born, they're the states!" America exclaimed. That's when England fainted for the first time, he just toppled, face first, out of his chair.

"How is that possible? Explain this America," Germany demanded.

"Shouldn't we wake Mr. England up?" Japan questioned.

"He'll be fine, I, however have some awesome questions that need to be answered!" Prussia chastised Japan.

"If all your states are people, that means Alaska is alive, da?"

"Yeah, but he tends to stay out of sight," Alfred answered uneasily.

"America are you going to explain how these states came to be?" Germany yelled, while Italy stared at America with big eyes and Romano slept.

"I'm not entirely sure how they came too be, they just popped up a little after I did, as each colony got its name a new one showed up. England never noticed because he was overseas all the time," America explained.

"Are you saying that your states have personifications because I was never around!" England yelled, this guy should seriously consider anger management classes.

"Prussia was right, Mr. England is fine," Japan murmured to himself.

"No! They exist because they really are like a string of small countries that are all connected, the people from each state can be extremely different, or very similar. That's what Canada and I guessed," America admitted.

"Canada? Does he have personifications too?" Spain asked.

"Oops, uh…Mattie just comes over for Thanksgiving a lot," America lied.

"Right," Spain replied disbelieving.

Then the door opened, signaling the arrival of Elizabeth, otherwise known as Virginia.

"Lizzy! There you are! Finally, this'll make it easier to explain now." America brightened up as his tenth child entered the room.

"Yeah dad, what's going on. Micky just ran past me, doubled back, grabbed me by the shoulders and gleefully told me that you wanted to see me. So what's wrong?"

"Why do you always assume something's wrong?"

"The last time I saw Micky that happy it was when she heard that Owen fell out of a tree and broke both his legs."

"Oh that, I just told Micky to tell Owen to take over for the rest of her shoveling shift. You know how much he hates doing anything for her."

"Okay, so who are these people?"

"Well, the dude on the ground is England," Alfred gestured to England who was still on the ground and looking very rumpled.

"Really? I thought he'd be a bit more sophisticated," England scowled at her.

"The one sleeping is Romano, South Italy, and the guy next to him is North Italy. The albino is Prussia, the only one dressed properly for winter is Russia, the drill sergeant is Germany, the dude eating the tomato is Spain, the guy who really needs a hair cut is France, and the girly one is Poland."

"Hey! I'm not girly, I'm just like, fashionable!" Poland protested.

"I don't need a hair cut, this is in style!" France yelled.

"Wait, are you telling them?" Virginia asked incredulously.

"Well they kind of just popped up so I figured why not? Thing is I'm not really sure how to explain the whole influence from other countries thing."

"You mean how you're my dad and England is technically my mom?"

"Yeah! That!"

"YOU'RE BLOODY JOKING, I'M NOT A WOMEN!" That's around the time England fainted again, thankfully he was already on the ground so he just fell a foot instead three feet off a chair and onto his face.

"He's a bit more girly than I imagined, too, I thought this guy used to be a pirate," Virginia commented. The rest of the countries were still staring slack-jawed at America. Suddenly Russia beamed.

"This is wonderful, my little Alaska will be like me and not a hamburger loving fool, da?"

"Well he has the whole mysterious, silent type if that's what you mean," America answered.

"Are you kidding? That kid can be down right creepy sometimes," Virginia butted in.

"So, Mr. America, are you saying that the states have two parents, one of them is you and the other is the country with the most influence in them, or the one who founded them?" Japan clarified.

"That's a great way of putting it, but some of them are adopted, so I'm not their dad. For example Hawaii!" Italy snapped out of his funk just then.

"Can we meet the states! Ve, we could bond with them over pasta!"

"Dude that's a great idea! How would you guys feel about meeting the states?"

The various nations stated their agreement, their replies depending on their assorted stages of shock. England woke up just in time to mumble a yes.

"This is great, the states have been dying to meet you guys. Hey, Virginia do you want to do the introductions? You could show them around and stuff."

"Sorry dad, but West and I are leaving tomorrow for our time off, Florida invited us over to her place for our vacation, but I'll help you pick out someone to do it. It can't be just anyone one you know."

"Yeah I know, that's why I asked you, but okay. How about Hawaii and Alaska together?" Russia grinned at the mention of Alaska while, Japan cringed at the mention of Hawaii.

"They're too young."

"Texas?"

"Too angry."

"New York?"

Both America and Virginia glanced at England.

"Let's not do any of the thirteen."

"Agreed, okay Florida?"

"No, I already told you, she's on vacation."

"California?"

"Too…oblivious."

"Nevada."

"Too high."

"Wisconsin."

"No, he's way too cheese obsessed.

"Oh, Ohio could do it!"

"Yeah, he could, but he can be a real asshole."

"Louisiana?"

"No, he'd be trying to match the states and countries up the entire time."

"He might try and do that anyways, but okay. How about Minnesota?"

"She's sweet and all, but do you really want her keeping order between the states and the countries?'

"Good point, so Indiana?"

"He could work, but he doesn't really connect with states that aren't part of the Midwest."

"Connect?"

"Yeah, he doesn't really know them. Sure he can name them, and he can recognize them but if they're not part of the Midwest he doesn't know anything about them. Also the other states don't really know him, so it would make getting along and doing introductions even more awkward," Virginia explained.

"If only he'd socialize more," America sighed.

"Yeah," Virginia agreed. "He could have been perfect."

"Okay, um…Michigan?"

"Michigan, hmm she's a little bipolar but I think she'll work. She's got connections to most of these countries anyways."

"Okay, I'll call her!" America spun his chair to reveal fifty-three buttons all labeled with state names. He pressed the Michigan one and suddenly the room was filled with loud rap music.

"Ugh, I hate Eminem," Virginia groaned.

"Michigan! Hey, Michigan! I need to talk to you! MICHIGAN!"

"She's never going to hear over that music," Virginia noted. Alfred nodded and then presses the button for Indiana.

"Hey, Indie!"

"What's up dad?"

"Can you send Michigan down here, she can't hear me over her music."

"I knew she did something to Owen! That girl was dancing down the hallway cackling. I knew something was up!"

"No, she's not-" America tried to explain but Indiana cut off already. Alfred turned back to the countries then.

"Okay, so I'm assigning one of my states to show you around and introduce you to my other states. It might take a while, 'cause the house is kind of big and they tend to come and go. You'll probably be here for a week or two, or a month. I'll have bedrooms set up for you." America turned back to his intercom system, but pressed a button off to the side that was labeled 'maids'.

"Hello? Can I have nine bedrooms cleaned up in the guest wing?" Alfred asked.

"Sure, it'll be the first nine, I'll leave the doors unlocked and the keys in the room." A voice replied.

Then Michigan burst in to the office.

"Dad! Indie said I was in trouble, but I swear I didn't do nothin'!" Michigan defended herself.

It took the countries a moment to realize that this was the same girl who escorted them in, she looked a bit different without her snow clothes on. She was wearing a T-shirt that said, 'Detroit: Where the weak are killed and eaten', combat boots, cargo pants, a utility belt was slung on her hips with a wrench hooked on to one side and a gun holstered on the other.

"I know, you're here for something else."

"Really? That's great." Michigan plopped into one of the extra chairs. "So who're all these dudes? Did you conquer a country in secret or something?"

"No, these are some other countries."

"Don't tell me we're going to war."

"What? No, I've decided to introduce my states to the world."

"A'ight, so why am I here?"

"I was wondering if you would introduce them to your siblings, and show them around."

"Why me?"

"Well, you're in the middle, and you have connections to most of these countries, so you seemed like a good option."

" A'ight," Michigan answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'll get me out of chores for a few days." Michigan stood up then. "Yo! I'm Maia Jones, a.k.a Michigan. I'mma be showin' you prissy countries 'round and if you annoy me I'll shoot ya in the foot, got it?" The countries looked shocked, again, but this time it was because of her complete personality flip.

Virginia grinned at Michigan, "You're really embracing the whole 'Thug' stereotype, aren't you?"

"As my mother would say, oui (yes)," Michigan replied.

That was when England fainted for the third time then. France perked up, and gave his new daughter a second look. _Hmmm, this will be very interesting._

"Does he do that a lot? 'Cause I don't wanna have to stop and wait for him to wake every couple hours."

"Yeah, I thought England would be manlier."

"That's England?'

"Yeah."

"That's great, I have the perfect way of waking him up!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, watch." Michigan walked up to him and kicked him as hard as she could, in the balls.

"Bloody hell!" England yelled, grabbing his junk. "What did you do that for?" Michigan squatted in front of him, "That was for 1812, bitch!" England groaned and rolled back over.

"Hey, Lizzie, I think you forgot about 1812 when we picked Michigan," Alfred whispered.

"No, I didn't. I was involved in the revolution too, you know. I'm too mature now to actually do anything to England now, and Maia isn't extremely angry."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So who's who?" Michigan asked. America pointed around the room and said names.

"Can you show them to the guest rooms? You can get started tomorrow." America said.

"Alright," Michigan walked to the door and flashed a grin at the countries. "Allons-y! (let's go)"

The countries followed her out the door, knowing that they were in for a very interesting month.

Lo**ok! Chapter 2! In the same day!**

**HISTORY LESSON!**

**During the Invasion of Canada in the war of 1812, Detroit and several other forts were surrendered and taken over by the British.**

**NOTE: If you've ever been to Michigan you'll know the weather can be wack sometimes, like it'll be the middle of winter with subzero temperatures, and then the next week it will be fifty degrees and raining out. **

**So that's why I made Michigan slightly bipolar **

**AS FOR WHY I PICKED MICHIGAN?**

**So I've seen loads of other stories about some of the other states, and I wanted to do a state that's not as common, plus Michigan's pretty freaking cool, and she's my favorite state. So yeah. Don't worry though, the other states will have lots of screen time.**

**A WORD ON OCs**

**I'm creating a character for each of the fifty states, so by the time I'm done I'll have fifty new OCs. However making the OCs takes time, I have like five done and they all took me at least five hours to do so expect a chapter once a week.**

**I think that's it. Review? Please? It Inspires Me**


	3. Chapter 2

_**I was inspired by Hetawholockvengerstuck to ask this, if any of you want to send in information on a state like their culture, influence from other countries, things the people do, tidbits like that that are hard to find online THEN DO IT. It would be really helpful in making the characters.**_

**Chapter 2: In which the layout of the House is Explained, the Countries have Bewildered Thoughts, England Finds His Identical Twin, and DON'T GIVE HIM DRUGS!**

Michigan led the ten countries through a series of hallways, into the left wing of the house.

"This is the left wing 1a, '1' because it's the first floor, 'a' because it's the front of the wing. Left wing 1a is the guest area; left wing 1b is the servants' area. Right wing 1a is Dad's office(yeah his office is flippin huge, whaddya expect?), and right wing 1b has the office of some of the oldest states. Center 1 is the middle area, that's where the kitchen and dinning room is and there's a living room too. The first nine rooms are for you guys, there should be some pajamas for you, some food, and a tooth brush. I'll be back for you in the morning," Michigan explained to the countries before walking away.

"Oh yeah, there's also a key on the bedside table! You guys want to lock your doors!" Michigan informed them before disappearing around a corner.

The countries exchanged looks.

"Well I guess we should all get some rest, tomorrow is probably going to be a crazy day," Germany said at last. The other countries nodded in agreement, and they all started down the hall selecting which room they wanted.

The rooms were nearly identical, the only difference being how the room was laid out. Each room had a full sized bed, a closet, a table, a chair, a small bathroom, and a desk. On each bed was a folded pair of American flag pajamas and a tooth brush. Each room also had a window and was all painted a different color. Unfortunately the food was forgotten(you're in America now, everything nice has a downside).

The ten countries may have settled in to their respective rooms but they were far from going to sleep. They all had thoughts swirling around in their heads, and questions leaping the hurdles of inquisition.

**England**

_ I made a pretty big fool out of myself today, fainting so many times. The states will think I'm weak; most of them probably hate me already. To think that I'm the father of the states that hate me most is not a pleasant thought either, maybe I'll be able to fix things with the states. I wouldn't mind being a parental figure again._

_ I can start with Michigan, she said France was her parent but if I can get her to like me then she'll influence the other states. This is going to be hard, but at least I have a goal. I should take notes too, so I remember everything about the states. _England looks down at the American flag pajamas. _I'll have to try and get my own clothes too._

**Russia**

_ This will make getting Alaska back much easier, once I find him he'll surely want to come back to me. Finding him may be hard, but I'm sure I can intimidate our little guide into helping me find him._

**Japan**

_ I wonder if other countries have children too, although if none of us big countries have them then I doubt any other countries do. These states must be very unique to have their own personifications; they will be very interesting to meet. I wonder if I'm the parent of a state, it seems like it would be kind of fun._

_ Although I dread meeting Hawaii, she/he will undoubtedly hate me for what I did, the other states might not be so happy with me either, but Hawaii took the most damage. I can still see America storming into my house, completely furious._

**Poland**

_ This is totally weird, and these pajamas are awful. I wonder if any of the states have an Instagram, I bet I can find California._

**Prussia**

_ THIS IS AWESOME! Now I have even more people to hang out with, plus none of the states should have anything against me so I don't have to worry about any unawesome grudges. This will be fun._

**Italy **

_ Does this mean I have kids? I thought you had be with someone to have kids. Does this mean kids come from thoughts? Don't think about kids, no kids, kids are bad. I wonder if the states like pasta. Pasta is good, who wouldn't like pasta? I hope they eat pasta here; I brought some with me just in case._

**Germany**

_ America must be the only country to have actual living states, this brings so many new possibilities. Do the states age at a steady rate? Are they all teenagers? How did they just pop up? Do they pay a lot of attention to world news? If they do I'm probably not going to be liked very much. It will be best if I stay polite, but I should take notes just in case. You never know when information may come in handy._

**Romano**

_ America's states are alive, big deal. It's not that surprising, mostly people have heard of at least two of the states anyways. I don't care what the states are like as long as the food is good._

**Spain**

_ I know I have a couple of kids, this is so exciting! It's odd to think about but cool at the same time. I can't wait to meet them, I wonder if they're like me or are more like America. Hmm, I wonder what the others think of it all._

**France**

_ America has a bunch of teenage children huh? I see 25 new couples coming in the near future. I bet my kids will help me. Michigan doesn't seem like the matchmaker type but I bet she has loads of information! Ohonho, this trip will be full of love and romance!_

(Yeah, I thought the countries' thoughts would be a little more interesting too, but I guess that they're people too.)

**Next Morning**

"Rise and shine cupcakes! We gotta catch West before he high tails it to Florida!" Michigan hollered as she walked down the guest wing. "C'mon, up and at 'em! First one up gets dibs on breakfast!"

Italy bolted out of his room. "Do you have pasta?" Michigan scratched the back of her head.

"Pasta is more of a lunch or dinner food, but go ahead and take whatever you want from the table." Michigan gestured to the table of food that had appeared in the hallway overnight. "And I'd really appreciate it if you put some more clothes on too."

Italy paused in his act of getting food, slowly started to turn red, and then dashed back into his room. A few minutes later a groggy Prussia stumbled out of his room, thankfully he was wearing pants; he grabbed a coffee and a bagel and then went back to his room. Then came Spain and Romano, Poland, then Russia, and France; who all took food before retreating back to their rooms. England and Japan, however, came out of their rooms in real clothes, completely awake, and ready to go.

"Good morning!" England cheerfully greeted Japan and Michigan.

"Wow, you're really awake," Michigan comment as she sipped her coffee.

"Well I like to start the day freshly," England informed her.

"Oookay," Michigan turned to Japan. "Hey, dude you can eat you know."

"Oh yes, thank you. How long before we get started?"

"I'm guessing another half an hour or so." Japan nodded, visibly relieved.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm- yes, good I am," Japan mumbled. Michigan raised an eyebrow.

"Really? 'Cause you're shaking worse than a leaf in the fall. You nervous or something', got any questions you need to ask?"

"Yes, well, just one really, I was wondering…Do the states hate me?" Michigan started to crack up.

"Do the states hate you? Aw man, that was hilarious! Why would the states hate you?"

"I did bomb Pearl Harbor which I'm very sorry about."

"And we dropped two nukes on you, if anything they should be worried about you hating them! Trust me, you're good Japan. Plus we really like anime here in America." Japan brightened.

"Thank you very much; I really needed to hear that."

"That's what I'm here for, well not technically, but whatever."

England also brightened up; if the states had gotten over Japan then surely they had forgiven him.

"So what about me? Do they states like me?" England asked hopefully. Michigan winced and turned back around.

"Let's just say that 'round the thirteen if you keep your mouth shut you'll probably live." England's hopes dropped like a bomb.

_ I guess I'll have to be content with having them not hate me,_ England thought dejectedly. Michigan shifted awkwardly, "If it makes you feel any better I won't try to kill you," Michigan offered. England put on fake smile.

"Well that's certainly better than yesterday I suppose!" He exclaimed with false cheer. The three of them were saved from more awkwardness by the arrival of Germany.

"Do you have any wrusts?" he asked as he approached them.

"Yeah, they're at the far end of the table," Michigan answered, thankful for the distraction. "Did you guys like clear your schedules or something? 'Cause you guys should be pretty busy right?"

"Well that's not quite how it works, we don't control the country, but we do sit in on Legislative meetings and we're usually used as ambassadors. We also are there to make sure the person in charge knows the opinions of the people. It's not very hard to get time off," Germany explained.

"Really? That's weird, we're directly involved in our government and so's dad. That's why we have so many offices, there's one for each state!"

"So did you clear your schedule for the month?" England asked.

"Nah, we don't tend to sit in on Legislative meetings, they're so boring. We review the laws they're talking about passing, write our own opinion of them, and send it to the government. We also have a meeting with the governor every two weeks; it's like a progress report but we help decided how things should go . Oh, and all the states tend to keep tabs on their bigger cities, and how things are going on there," Michigan proudly told the countries.

"That seems like a very nice system, do you mind if I suggest it to my boss?" Japan asked.

"I don't care, it's not my system. We all use it, so go ahead."

Over the next half an hour the other seven countries came out and joined them in the hallway.

"Which state will have the privilege of meeting my awesomeness today?" Prussia asked. Michigan rolled her eyes.

"We're going to the second floor; we need to catch West Virginia before he leaves, so follow me. Before I forget, I must know, did you guys love your pajamas?" Michigan inquired innocently.

"They were like soft and stuff, but I like need my own clothes. It's totally not cool to wear the same thing two days in a row," Poland complained.

"Oui, my own clothes are very special to me, and I'd like to have my own toothbrush," France agreed.

"A'ight, I hear ya. We can go into town later, and I'll see if someone can send over your clothes," Michigan decided. Then she grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Tony, so I have ten countries here….Yeah, I was surprised too! Anyway they're gonna be meeting the states…Of course I was stuck with the job…Yeah, so they're complaining that they want their own clothes and things, do you think you can get them?….Really?…Perfect, thank Tony!…I'll see you later!" Michigan hung up. "Your things will be here first thing tomorrow morning. Now we really need to get going."

Michigan led the countries back to the foyer where they saw a really grand staircase. It was one of those staircases that had two ends and met in the middle, except in between the stair case was what looked like a smaller building.

"That's the library; I forgot to mention it last night. Now up we go!" Michigan informed them. They started up the steps that went around the library and ended up in a larger library.

"Um, like are we in the like Twilight Zone or something?" Felix asked nervously.

Michigan laughed, "No, there's a library on every floor, and the staircase from the previous floor empties out into the library. It's dad's way of getting us to read."

The countries followed Michigan out of the library, only to see an amazing view of the front yard through a huge window.

"Ohh, that's a pretty view," Italy commented. Michigan nodded and continued walking. She turned to the left, and then turned to the left again, then stopped to show the countries a corridor very similar to the one below them. However this corridor, held the bedrooms of the states, which were all different sizes (unlike the guest rooms which were all the same size), and they all had names taped, nailed, or glued to the doors. Michigan flung her arms out dramatically.

"This hallway is where the first fourteen states and West Virginia sleep! Since they have been around for obviously much longer than us younger states they have the honor of being on the second floor!" Michigan declared.

"Shut up Micky! Some of us are trying to sleep!" yelled a voice that seemingly came through a wall.

"At least you didn't wake up to the sound of something exploding!' Michigan yelled back. She grinned at the countries. "They may have a better spot in the house, but they're rooms are older so the walls are way thinner. If we were on the fourth floor none of its occupants would have heard me!"

Michigan started marching forward to West Virginia's room, which was really only a few steps away. West Virginia had a very nice plague reading the name Virginia on it, and then there was a piece of paper taped in front of it that had the word 'West' scrawled on it. Michigan knocked on the door and then walked in.

"Bloody hell! What's wrong with you? You don't just walk into someone else's room!" yelled a clearly British voice.

The countries turned to England in confusion. _If England didn't say that then who did?_ They all wondered as they entered the room. _Could West Virginia have a British accent?_

"At least I knocked this time!" Michigan defended herself.

"Knocking isn't enough; you have to wait for permission to enter. You're so lucky that I was already wearing pants!" The British person retorted.

"You are leaving in an hour, I figured you'd at least be dressed by now," Michigan responded. West Virginia opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by Russia clearing his throat.

"As very interesting as watching you argue is, let's get on to the point, da?" Russia intervened.

"Oh, right, the mission, sorry I get a bit carried away sometimes," Michigan muttered. "C'mon, turn around West! You get to be the first official state to meet the countries!"

"Well, don't I feel honored," the guy mumbled as he turned to face the countries. The countries' jaws dropped in shock as they went face to face with England's identical twin. West Virginia was an honest to God younger version of England.

"So countries of the world this is Will, Will these are the countries of the world," Michigan introduced the two groups, then she plopped on to Will's bed. "Now do some bonding, or whatever the hell you're here to do."

West Virginia straightened up. "As my dear sister had said, I am William Jones, West Virginia the 35th state." He looked at each country before stopping at one he recognized; after all he saw the same face in the mirror everyday. "You must be England, I've heard a lot about you." He grinned and stuck his hand out. "It's nice to meet you."

England was shocked. "You don't hate me?"

"Nah, I already said I'm the 35th state. All that crap was before my time. Now, old man, will you introduce me to your friends?" England nodded in agreement, so far things were good. West Virginia likes him, and West Virginia even has a solid reason to not like him! This was all England could think about while he introduced the other nations.  
"So West Virginia-"

"Will, call me Will. West Virginia sounds so stuffy."

"Okay, Will, so who is your nation of greatest influence?" Germany asked formally. Will doubled over laughing and Michigan snickered from the bed.

"Are you serious? Who is my nation of greatest influence? Can't you tell? It's written all over my face, I mean really, I look exactly like the guy," Will answered still laughing.

Will was lying on the floor laughing while Arthur's heart was bursting with joy. He had a kid; he had a kid who _actually _likes him. The other nine countries were reeling over the thought of having two Englands. Finally Will stopped laughing.

"I would love to get to know you better Will; perhaps we can go out and get some tea some time?" England offered.

"Tea? No thanks dude, tea is gross. There's a pretty good burger joint in town though, we can talk over burgers and fries if you're still here by the time I get back. If you're not here then I guess it wasn't meant to be." West Virginia shrugged indifferently and stood up.

The big nine countries all silently sighed in relief, they may look alike but they had different personalities.

"I guess I'll just have to stick around then," England replied.

"I guess so, good luck with the rest of my siblings. Some of them are cool, some of them hate you, and some of them just want to kick you in the balls and be done with it," Will advised(foreshadowing! And beforeshadowing, aren't I clever?).

A loud gutair riff rang out from Will's pants then, and he did a weird dance spasm in the process of trying to get his phone out of his pocket.

"Will speaking...No, I've learned to answer the phone in my sleep...Why are you even calling me? You're literally two rooms away, don't tell me you're taking a shit...Chill out I was joking...Oh, that's why you're calling?...You should have just said so...Or you could have just yelled, I would have heard you...Blah, blah, blah...This ain't the Victorian Era sis, get with the times, act like a real teenager...I don't care if you're four hundred years old, it doesn't matter...Dad still acts like a normal person...*laughs* Okay, that might have been a bit of an exageration... Yeah I'll see you later."

West Virginia looked up from his phone to see the countries staring at him curiously.

"What?"

"The damn idiots want to know who was calling you," Romano answered lazily. West Virginia rolled his eyes.

"It was God," he responded with mock seriousness.

"Seriously, though, what did Liz want?" Michigan asked.

"Our flight was changed, we're taking the two o'clock plane. Ugh, I got up early for nothing!"

"Imagine how we feel, the awesome me needs his awesome sleep," Prussia complained.

"Bruder, that makes you sound like a girl," Germany commented.

"Non, everyone knows you need a good amount of sleep to look good," France disagreed.

"You bloody idiot, only girls worry about their appearnce based on how much sleep they got!" England exclaimed.

"I'm mildly offended," Michigan muttered from the bed. She was ignored.

"Well at least I look nice, people like it when you look nice. It's a key way to getting girls. Speaking of girls, when was the last time you had one?" France asked innocently.

England bristled, he was ready to throw a punch when Spain interrupt him.

"Amigos stop fighting! We're suppose to be on peaceful terms here!" Spain pleaded.

"Da, we have company as well," Russia agreed.

The countries all turned to look at Will who was watching with partial amusement and awe. "Mitt, they're just like the states," he whispered behind his hand. Of course all the countries heard him. They pretended they didn't hear, though.

"We are very sorry about starting that little fight," Japan apologized.

"Yeah, it was totally uncool," Poland added.

"Please don't be mad!" Italy yelped.

"It's cool, don't worry, I'm used to fighting," Will informed them.

"I guess we should leave you to finish packing," Germany decided.

"If you guys want to, I'm going to go back to sleep, then Virginia will bang on my door and I'll have to finish packing. It was nice to meet'cha."

"I agree, and I most certainly look forward to meet you again," England said. The rest of the countries said goodbye in a less formal way, except for France who clasped Will's hand in both of his own and gave a dramatic goodbye.

Will shook his head and muttered something about him being a true frenchie

Michigan sighed and rolled off the bed. "See ya 'round West."

"Later Michie."

A few minutes later they were all gathered in the guest wing again.

"Most of the other states won't be up for a few hours so you guys can go back to sleep. I'll meet you in the library at half past eleven so we can go into town," Michigan said. Then she just vanished, well she didn't vanish, but she left really quickly. Italy and Romano yawned in unison.

"That damn bastard, waking us up super early to meet some punk bastard only to tell us to go back to sleep a few minutes later," Romano grumbled as he slumped back to his room, with Italy doing the same. After a few more minutes the rest of the countries followed suit.

A few hours later, the countries were gathered in front of the library and they were beginning to feel rather frustrated.

"Where the bloody hell is that girl?" England bellowed.

"Ja, it's not cool to keep my awesomeness waiting," Prussia agreed.

"Perhaps she was just held up, or is making an important phone call," Japan suggested.

"Si, Japan is right!" Spain added. Everyone was silent until they noticed that a fifth of the group was missing.

"Where did Italy and Romano go?" Germany asks a moment later.

"Weren't you paying attention? They like totally went into the like library," Poland answered.

"Why are they in the library?" Germany asks.

"Ohonho, perhaps they wanted some alone time. If you know what I mean," France suggested. Prussia snickered at Japan who looked horrified, England slapped France.

"Don't be ridiculous. We better go get them then," England sighed.

The remaining four fifth of the group trooped into the library only to see Michigan sitting and chatting with North and South Italy.

"OMG, so were you like in here the entire time Michigan? That's so not cool, we were totally waiting for you," Felix complained.

"You were waiting for me? _I_ was waiting for you guys; honestly I've been in here for a good forty-five minutes. I clearly said that I'd meet you guys in the library, not in front of it. Oh well, we should probably get going." Michigan shrugged and stood up.

This little rag tag group of eleven was so close to leaving the house, but they were deterred. They had reached the foyer and were steps from leaving when their guide was knocked down by…another state?

"Michigan! Thank God I found you, that was close too. It would have been awful if I missed you, really awful, horribly awful," the person rambled.

"Yo, Nevada, mind letting me get up?" Michigan asked. Nevada nodded jerkily, before rolling off her. "So what do you want, and for God's sake stand up."

Nevada stood up, revealing what he looked like. He had tan skin and brown hair; basically he looked exactly like Spain except he had bright blue eyes. Once he was standing you could also see that he was shaking uncontrollably.

"You have to help me; Ari found my new dealer and cancelled the supplies. I'm fresh out and my new new guy won't be able to get anything here for three days!' Nevada wailed.

'_What is he talking about?' _The countries wondered in unison.

"You want a joint," Michigan stated. Nevada nodded his head enthusiastically. "Okay, how much do you have on you?" Nevada pulled his wallet out.

"I have twenty-five." Michigan nodded.

"A'ight, I'll give you twenty for twenty-five dollars, deal?"

"Only if you agree to make a second deal when you get back, I can't last on just twenty-five," Nevada countered.

'_Are we seriously witnessing a drug deal?' _The countries wondered in shock. '_What's wrong with these kids?'_

"Deal, are you going to see the others?" Michigan agreed. The two states traded off items, before Nevada glanced around nervously.

"Of course I am, you must use all your resources. Now, Michie, you're a good person , so I'm going to let you in on a little secret, be careful. They're out there, and they're coming," Nevada warned. Michigan chuckled.

"Thanks for the warning, and don't tell anyone that you got those joints from me."

"No problem," Nevada responded before darting off.

"And that, ladies and gentleman was Tucker Jones. Las Vagas really did do him in," Michigan informed the group.

"You're really only hurting him by providing him with drugs," Japan told her.

"Oh don't worry about Nevada, everyone sees this side of him but he has many different faces. You'll meet him again, just you wait."

"Ja, ja, Nevada is a drugie. Are you really surprised? What I want to know is why he was getting his drugs from you," Prussia questioned.

"It's actually marijuana."

"That still doesn't answer the fucking question you asshole!" Romano yelled.

"There are twenty states where marijuana is legal, albeit for medical purposes. Arizona would never sell(HE'S THE ONE WHO CANCELLED THE DRUG SHIPMENT), Nevada can't sell to himself, New Hampshire and New Jersey don't like sharing, we always forget about Maine, Alaska freaks the hell out of Nevada, Illinois hates that kind of thing, Hawaii isn't allowed to touch pot, Delaware makes it really expensive, Rhode Island and Vermont are scared of Arizona, New Mexico gets watched like a hawk by Ari, and California sucks at rolling. Colorado did just make it legal for recreational purposes, although that just happened not that long ago so I'm still way better at rolling them. Who really knows though? In a few months Tuck may be buying his goods from Colorado." Michigan shrugged unconcerned.

"That's totally only like sixteen states though," Poland pointed out.

"I'm not his only supplier, he also bugs Montana, Massachusetts, Washington, and Oregon. It's like a little illegal family." Michigan grinned and then lite a joint.

"Are you like serious?"

"You're going to get bloody high before driving?"

"This doesn't seem like the best idea."

"Ve, can I please not ride in your car?"

"Can I have one?"

Michigan rolled her eyes. "This is a cigarette, not a joint. Learn the difference, and yeah sure." Michigan handed a cigarette to France, who, apparently carries a lighter around.

"Now would be a good time for us all to go to town," Germany pointed out.

"Yes! The drill sargent it correct, we should get going," Michigan agreed, while Germany looked mildly offended.

**okay, so with my version of how America and the states were born is a bit different from some of the theories I've heard.**

**My theory: **When the first European landed on the States land the state was born, because the future had already been determined by some unknown force. Hence Virginia being 400 years old.

**HISTORY LESSON****! (**I'm going to do these for every chapter)

**-_In 1607 the first European settelers landed in Virginia_**

**_-Marijaina is legal in twenty states for medical purposes_**

**_-The states that I picked to supply the pot all had the matter voted on by the people_**

**CHARACTER NOTE! (**I'll probably do this for every chapter too)

**_West Virginia- I pictrue him as punk England_**

**_Virginia- I see Virginia as being England's personality while WV is his appearance, except she would have more American qualities and not be all like England _**

**_Nevada- So there are a lot of things in Nevada and a lot of different views of him, some more common than others. Therefore I have given him multiple personlaity disorder. He'll be back so you can expirence his other sides!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Confession: I had written my first three posts ahead of time, before I posted the story, and I hadn't intended to post all three of them in two days but I'd been going over and editing the second two after I'd posted the first and I just couldn't help it**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED I REALLY APPRECIATE IT, THANK YOU ESPECIALLY TO THOSE WHO GAVE ME STATE INFORMATION IT HAS REALLY COME IN HANDY WITH THE OC MAKING PROCESS.**

**Also I don't know much about cars; I had to do a lot of research for this beginning so if I have anything wrong I'm sorry.**

**Chapter 3: The Rather Disastrous Trip into Town**

Michigan led the countries outside to the vast parking lot because she was the only one who actually knew where their car was parked. When they reached the car it looked much worse than it originally had.

"Wow, your car looks shittier than I remembered. Where the hell did you get it?" Michigan remarked. England fumed; he had paid good money for that car after all.

"I bought it a couple years back and left it in America for when I visited," England answered.

"Man, I can't believe you guys got up here alive!" Michigan exclaimed. She knelt down next to one of the tires and poked it, then shook her head. "Give me your keys," she demanded. England tossed her the keys and then Michigan went and started the car. The engine made an ugly sound; it turned over, made another ugly sound, and then went quiet.

"Hey, Germany, check the engine for me, will ya?" Michigan called through the window. Germany walked over to the front of the car and popped the lid. He then proceeded to swear, a lot, in German.

"When was the last time you drove this car?" Germany called to England.

"A couple years ago," England replied. Michigan and Germany locked eyes.

"Well that explains a lot," Germany muttered.

"What's your diagnosis?" Michigan asked.

"I think it has the big three problems."

"Are you serious?"

"Ja, but it's hard to be sure. This engine is so dirty I can hardly tell eins (one) part from another, und I think something is broken."

"Damn, this car is whack, it's ten pounds of shit in a five pound bag," Michigan told the countries.

"What does whack mean?" Italy asked.

"It's like when something is like crappy, or something," Poland explained. Italy nodded, but still looking confused.

"Yeah, anyways, there's no way you guys are driving this car anywhere anytime soon. Three of the tires have lost tons of air, the axel on your left side back tire is severely cracked, I think there might be something wrong with your brakes, and the engine has the big three!"

"You may have forgotten you are talking to eight countries that don't know much about cars. We don't know what the big three is," France reminded Germany and Michigan.

"The big three are the three main problems an engine can have; they are a bad fuel mix, a lack of compression, and a lack of spark. These three things can have many different things contributing to the problem," answered not Germany or Michigan, but Japan. Michigan beamed at Japan.

"I forgot that you make cars too, no offence or anything. My people just tend not to buy them, it's considered traitorous. Although Honda is becoming pretty big," Michigan commented.

"No offence taken, I don't blame you seeing as you are the home of the other big three," Japan responded.

"The other big three?" Spain asked aghast.

"Ja, Ford, GM, and Chrysler," Prussia answered.

"You like cars too? I thought you might but I wasn't really sure, but it makes sense that you do like cars, I mean why wouldn't you? That's a good question right? Yeah, that's what I thought, anyway, yeah of course you would like cars, cars were nearly invented by you. Germany probably learned about cars from you!" Michigan rambled.

There was a moment of silence as the four people grinned at each other, bonding through their love of cars. Then Romano cleared his throat loudly.

"Damn it! Stop being all weird and figure out how we're gonna get to town!" he yelled.

"Da, it would be nice if we got moving soon," Russia agreed.

"Oh yeah," Michigan pulled out her cell phone. "Yo Indie! So I've got the saddest car you'll ever see, can you tow it to the garage?….Yeah, it's in spot fifty-four…Cool, thanks…See ya!" Michigan hung up, and then she walked over to an SUV a couple spots away.

"We can fit seven people in here; the others will have to ride with me. It's Owen's car so it's okay if you damage it." Michigan tossed the keys to Romano and then continued on to a large, black F150.

"So who's riding with me?" she asked while getting into the truck. Poland looked nervously at Romano.

"I am, I'm totally not in the mood to like die," he declared and hurried after her.

"Little Romano probably isn't the best person to drive in this snowy weather, you should give me the keys," Russia told Romano. Romano paled and practically threw the keys at Russia.

"Ja, I have to agree with Poland. I'm too awesome to die!" Prussia yelled and then took off to the truck with France right behind him.

"I'm too beautiful to die!" France yelled as he ran.

"You bloody wanker! You're a country; a car accident won't kill you!" England bellowed. Germany sighed.

"Mein Bruder ist ein Dummkopf. (My brother is an idiot)."

_xXxHETALIAxXx_

After an uncomfortable car ride, for most of the countries anyways, they arrived in town. Poland jumped out of the truck as soon as it stopped, and dashed to the nearest clothing store. The rest of the group walked together into the heart of the town. They were passing one of those restaurant/bars where they played sports all day long on massive TVs when Michigan ditched them.

"Oh my God! That's the game I missed last night! Now I can find out what Penn did that pissed York off so much," Michigan squealed, yes, squealed, before dashing inside to watch the hockey game that had just started. The rest of the countries shrugged and continued on. They soon split up into smaller groups, and that's where the real trouble began.

It all began with France and England, actually the entire thing is mostly France's fault. It truly started when France flirted with the cashier at Starbucks and got his coffee for free.

"I just don't think it's right, leading women on just so you can spare a few dollars," England argued. France chuckled.

"You're simply jealous that you do not have the same affect on the ladies as I do."

"Jealous my ass, if I wanted to pick a girl up I could do it," England retorted.

"Then go ahead, show me your great flirting skills," France challenged.

"I will."

England marched over to a young lady in her early twenties. After two minutes the lady walked away laughing.

"Oh don't look so disappointed Angleterre."

"I'm a failure," England moaned.

"I wouldn't say that, you did pick an extremely beautiful woman. She probably has higher standards," France comforted.

"I bet you could have done it," England groaned.

"Oui, but I am a master of l'amour," France agreed.

"That's not helping."

"I know! I'll teach you how to flirt, just watch me carefully."

France sauntered up to a slightly younger girl who was quite beautiful. The girl had long, braided black hair, chocolate colored eyes, and lovely caramel skin. She was a true Native American looking girl; well she was Native America, she didn't just look like one.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, I was just walking through the city thinking there was nothing more beautiful than today and then I saw you."

"Aww, that's so sweet. What's your name?"

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy, and may I ask your?" The girl giggled and nodded.

"I'm Emma Jones."

That's when the story starts to go down hill. As you probably guessed, Emma is one of the states, in fact, she's South Dakota. Unfortunately she's one of the few states with an extremely overprotective brother. She has an extremely overprotective brother who happened to hear what France said and was now storming over to France so that he could kick his ass.

"What the hell did you say to my sister?" North Dakota roared.

"It was just a little compliment, that's all," France insisted as he backed away from the towering mountain of rage.

"A little compliment? It sure didn't look like a little compliment; it looked like you were trying to corrupt my little sister!"

"Non, non it was nothing like that!"

"Oh great you're French too! Now I know you were up to no good!" North Dakota was gearing up for a fight. France was desperately trying to calm the state down, but alas he failed. Then North Dakota took a swing at France, and the fight started right in the middle of the sidewalk. The fight efficiently blocks the entrance to Hubbard's Comics and Games Store.

Despite common belief, France does know how to fight. He's actually good at fighting; he used to be one of the toughest countries around. So when North Dakota started swingin' at him France dropped the peace negotiations and put into action all the moves he had learned. North Dakota was beating though, not because France can't fight, but because he really, and I mean really, wanted to hurt France.

"STOP IT!" cried a feminine voice; no not Emma, North Dakota was deaf to her cries. This voice held authority, it belonged to a state that was old and had that power. North Dakota stopped whaling on France and hung his head in guilt; he hadn't meant to get caught.

"You should know better than this, Aksel Jones," Virginia lectured. "Will and I were just heading to the airport when we hear a rather loud commotion and so we come to check it out and we see you beating up one of our guests!"

"Guests? Since when did we have guest?" Aksel asked in confusion.

"They arrived last afternoon, this is _Franc_is Bonnefoy."

"Oops." Will snickered.

"You really screwed up this time Hulk."

xXxHETALIAxXx

Italy was searching frantically through the people for someone he knew, for _anyone_ he knew. Italy had just turned around and when he looked back the other countries were gone! It was not a pleasant feeling to be completely abandoned in an unfamiliar city.

Through the crowd Italy spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair, and he heard a British voice something, he wasn't sure what he said but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Italy had found someone he knew and that someone wasn't Russia!

Italy burst through the crowd and threw is arms around England in happiness. It's too bad that it wasn't England.

West Virginia jumped in surprise, and instinctively flipped the person onto the ground, thinking it was an attacker. It was actually only Italy.

"What the hell?" Will asked in confusion as Italy began to moan about pasta. "Liz I think he's unconscious." When Virginia knelt down to assist her brother Aksel took his chance to continue the fight. Except this time France was prepared.

xXxHETALIAxXx

"Oh really? That's how it works?" Germany asked in interest.

"Yeah, it's a really neat system," The police officer replied just as interested.

"Ugh, Bruder why are you asking all these lame questions, stop interrogating the poor cop," Prussia complained. Germany glared at his brother.

"I think it's important to know the customs of other countries."

"I agree, too many people are involved singularly in their own country and know nothing about the world," the officer agreed.

"Well why do I have to be with you?"

"I don't want you causing any trouble." Prussia was about to continue the argument when he was interrupted by a burst of static.

'_Officer Parker there is a 4123 on Wheeler street can you go put a stop to it?'_

"Yes sir," Parker responded.

"What's a 4123?" Prussia asked.

"It's a fight," Germany answered before following the police officer.

By the time Germany, Prussia, and Officer Parker got there the scene was starting to look pretty chaotic. Italy was moaning louder than ever, Virginia and West Virginia were shaking and yelling at him. North Dakota and France were still fighting, and England and South Dakota were trying to break it up. Germany and Prussia jumped into action, trying to pull apart Francis and Aksel, however they ended up just creating a bigger fight. You see England accidentally nailed Prussia in the gut, and then Prussia shoved him away, England was then angry so he jumped back on Prussia and another fight was then born.

"I'm gonna need some backup." Sensing that there was nothing he could do Officer Parker stepped back and waited for his backup.

xXxHETALIAxXx

"Come on Romano, let's get some lunch!" Spain exclaimed as they walked through the city.

"No, now fuck off," Romano replied, scanning the crowd for his brother.

"Oh come on, it will be fun. We can catch up on old times," Spain said.

"I said no, damn it!" Romano yelled before quickly taking off in the other direction.

"Romano, wait! Come back!" Spain called as he ran after the Italian. Romano kept running. He saw a giant crowd gathered and decided that it would be great to get lost in. Then he heard the familiar sound of his brother moaning over the lack of pasta. Romano shoved through the crowd to see his Italy on the ground with two states hovering over him while all of hell broke loose behind him. He was going to go and check to make sure his brother was okay but somehow ended up getting in a yelling contest with West Virginia. When Spain arrived he just ended up getting sucked in to the fight, but what would you expect from a former conquistador?

Meanwhile Japan was a few feet away from the fight but he wasn't involved. All Japan wanted was to get into the video game store, but he couldn't because the crowd was blocking the entrance. He tried to push through but he kept getting shoved back, so he spent several minutes trying to get in the store and ended up getting several people yelling at him.

Then Russia arrived. His presence alone made everyone pause, for he was giving off a very malicious aura. Russia picked up Japan from where he was trying to get into the store in vain and then he picked up France who was about to punch North Dakota. That was the scene the backup cops saw when they arrived. Needless to say, they were all arrested with the exception of Will and Elizabeth who took off yelling that they couldn't miss their flight.

xXxHETALIAxXx

_Two hours later_

Poland hummed to himself as he walked out of the clothes store; he had found some fabulous clothes. Also he was starting to get really into thrift store. _I should totally find the others, they probably want to go. I wonder where they all went._ Poland wandered back to where Michigan had dumped them, figuring that she'd know where they were.

Poland walked into the bar, I mean restaurant, and found Michigan with some unfriendly looking teenagers. They were watching the hockey game, still. It was almost over so Poland sat down and started to watch too. Maybe he could figure out 'what Penn did to piss York off so much', it sounded interesting. The game ended and the teenagers left leaving Michigan and Poland alone.

"So did you figure it out?" Poland asked.

"Figure what out?"

"What Penn did to piss off York!"

"Oh yeah, I did." Poland looked at her expectantly.

"Well are you going to tell me, or I going to have to sit here like a totally uncool person?" Michigan grinned.

"Okay, so Penn was already made at York because one of his players knocked the front tooth out of one of Penn's players. Anyway the game is at Penn's place and there's a fine line between cheating and playing tough, York probably thinks Penn crossed that line. I have to admit there were some iffy plays in there, and Penn won," Michigan explained. Poland nodded.

"It sounds like they have a lot of sexual tension." Michigan burst out laughing.

"Penn and York? You're kidding! That would never happen!" Michigan exclaimed.

"Why not?'

"They're both part of the original thirteen, most of us aren't actually related but those thirteen grew up together, fought together, ate together, and drank together. They're closer than most siblings are, even if they don't act like it. None of the thirteen would ever date."

"Would the states like even date? Don't you all feel like siblings?"

"Well no, most of us didn't grow up together. We're more like a group of kids whose parents are friends. We're not related, but we're stuck together."

"I guess that like makes sense, but have like states actually like dated?" Poland asked curiously.

"Yeah, not many because nobody wants to make life awkward considering we all have to see each other at least once a month. We've all dated a couple of humans though, I mean why not? We're eternally teenagers." Poland nodded again and they lapsed into an awkward silence.

"A gay baby was just like totally born," Poland muttered. Michigan laughed.

"Dude, do you know where the other countries are?"

"No, I like thought you knew where they like are."

"Dude, I've been watching hockey for the past two hours. What have you been doing?" Poland gestured to the bags on the ground.

"I've been like shopping."

"For two hours?'

"Please, two hours is like a short trip."

"How do you shop for that long? I can't do that. I like getting stuff but I hate shopping."

"Clearly you've been shopping with the wrong people."

"People?"

"Yeah! Your, like, shopping buddies!"

"I'm suppose to have shopping buddies?'

"Totally, next time I'm so taking you shopping and you'll, like, enjoy it!"

"Do we have to?"

"Totally, knowing how to shop is a vital skill."

"I can shop!"

"Really? Where do you, like, go?"

"The internet."

"Ugh, I had to explain this to Liet too! Dude the internet is, like, totally cool but actual store are the best. Stores are, like, reliable."

"Fine, you can take me shopping, but I'm bringing Illinois."

"That's, like, even better! We can form our own shopping group!"

"Can we go gun shopping?"

"Maybe you should, like, talk to Switzerland about that. Clothes stores don't, like, usually sell, like, guns."

"I'm joking; Tex and I go to gun conventions every six months."

"Your family is weird."

"The world is weird."

"True that sister."

"What happened to your valley girl voice?"

"My what?"

"Your voice, you talk like a valley girl, and then you didn't."

"That's so racist! But it's okay I forgive you, and you shouldn't, like, judge a book by, like, its cover."

"Truer words were never spoken."

"Now what?"

"We should probably find the other countries."

"Yeah, totally, just let me check my twitter first."

"Whatever."

"Michigan?"

"Yeah?"

"The countries are in jail, with two people named Emma and Aksel."

"Shit."

"Truer words were, like, totally never said."

xXxHETALIAxXx

While the countries were waiting for Poland and Michigan to mosey their way down to the jail they decided to get to know that states a little better. Well South Dakota anyway. North Dakota didn't say much, he pretty much just sat emotionless next to his sister.

"So you two are a brother and sister?' Italy asked curiously.

"Yup," South Dakota beamed. "I'm Emma Jones and he's Aksel Jones!"

"You're like me and my fratello!"

"We are! Oh, and I'm awfully sorry about getting you all thrown in jail," Emma apologized.

"I'm sure most of them don't mind, they spend lots of time in jail. Isn't that right Prussia?" Russia answered. Prussia slide away from Russia, over to his friends France and Spain.

"It's alright, why don't you tell us about yourselves? We're here ton met you states," England agreed.

"Okay!"

South Dakota told the countries about the first Europeans she met in 1743, they were the LaVerendrye brothers. France deflated a little knowing that he flirted with his daughter, but he inflated more at the thought of having met more of his own kids than England had met of his kids. South Dakota also told the countries that she learned French from the LaVerendrye brothers, and that North Dakota was her twin. She skimmed over the part of history where she was separated from North Dakota, and skipped straight to the part where they became states on the same day.

South Dakota didn't have very many bad memories, her childhood was relatively uneventful. She wasn't involved in the revolution, the War of 1812, or the Civil War and those were the wars that really scared some of the states. There was one awful time though, one memory that she kept locked up inside her head.

_ They were still living with their father at the time, seeing as they were just territories, so it wasn't unusual for America to take them on a trip or call them down for a story. Today was different, America was rather serious and he looked…sad. President Harrison was with him._

_ "Emma, Aksel, I have some not-so-great news for you," America started._

_ "What is it papa?" Emma asked curiously. Aksel nodded in agreement. America pulled the territory a few feet away from the president._

_ "Well, it's about your statehood. You two aren't going to be a state."_

_ "What do you mean?" Aksel asked nearly emotionless; his only feelings were given away by the twitch of his eyebrow._

_ "We're not going to be a state?" Emma asked in confusion, tears welling up in her eyes._

_ "No, you're going to be a state, just not together. You see you're being split, one of you will be North Dakota and one of you will be South Dakota," Alfred explained. Emma shook her head violently._

_ "I don't wanna be separate states!" she cried angrily._

_ "Why was this decided?" Aksel questioned._

_ "Your land has two large centers of people, the problem is one is way in the north and the other is way in the south. They're hundreds of miles apart. The other problem is President Harrison is a republican and he's getting a lot of pressure to admit two more states so that the Republican part can have more power," Alfred told them._

_ "That's dumb," Emma protested weakly._

_ "Yeah it is, I'm really sorry you two have to do this. If you're ready then we can come back over to Harry, he brought the papers here and is going to sign them when you're ready." _

_ The twins both took a deep breath and then nodded. America led them back over to President Harrison who shook their hands. Then the president took a quill and began to sign the papers. The moment he signed the last paper both of the newly formed states felt a fierce pain in their chests. It felt like part of their heart had been cut out, and that they were now missing something. It was like they had lost their soul. The two clung to each other and began to cry, both of them still feeling the fiery pain in their chests._

_ "Should I go get something for them?" Harrison asked worriedly. Alfred shook his head._

_ "It's probably best if you just left," he replied almost coldly. The president nodded and left, muttering a quiet apology. Alfred ignored it and swept the two states into his arms._

_ "Shhh, it will be okay. The pain will fade."_

"Hey, Frau, are you okay?" Emma jumped in surprise as bright red eyes appeared in front of her.

"Yes, I just got lost in thought for a moment," she quickly answered. North Dakota looked at her in concern, the countries couldn't tell, but Emma knew.

"That is enough; you can stop bugging my little sister now. You shouldn't have anymore questions left, and if you do then I know what they are and I will answer them. Yes we have the same founder, no I'm not France's son, my 'country of greatest influence' is Norway, hence the name Aksel. That is it, you can stop talking now," North Dakota stated.

The countries nodded wearily, none of them wanted to start a fight again. Plus they didn't have anymore questions, and South Dakota _had_ gone as white as a sheet a few minutes before. Fortunately they didn't have to wait long before Poland and Michigan waltzed in.

"We have come to, like, rescue you!" Poland exclaimed. Michigan nodded.

"How did you convince the officer to let you pass?' Spain asked.

"Oh, I told him that is was family issues. He understood, see his one brother hates the other brother, so those two were always scheming against each other, and they would always dragging other family members in; it was a mess," Michigan explained.

"I don't mean to intrude, but how do you know this?" Japan inquired.

"I've been here a couple times, but this time in particular it was all Ohio's fault. Anyway I was locked up and it was a Wednesday night, Paul didn't work the next day and he was going through a really tough time, and he may have been drinking a little."

"That is why you don't drink on duty, it can be used to blackmail you," Germany sighed.

** And that signals the end of chapter 3!**

**I was going to have Poland be in jail too and have him be the one who tweeted it, and then introduce California but I decided not to because I wanted to give Poland some screen time.**

**SO when I write the countries speaking I don't write in their accent, like 'Vhy?" for German, but I do try to use words from their language. The problem is that the only other language I speak is German and I don't speak it well. So if you have any tips on foreign languages that would be great!**

**HISTORY LESSON!**

_**-Karl Benz was a German mechanic who designed and built the first practical automobile**_

_**-Prussia was very much still alive when this happened**_

_**-Japan does have a rather popular auto industry **_

_**-Michigan is home to the headquarters of Ford, GM, and Chrysler**_

_**-I completely made up the hockey stuff**_

_**-North and South Dakota were split on the day they became states**_

_**-They became states on the same day**_

_**-I figure that it would hurt to be spilt in half**_

**CHARACTER NOTES!**

_**-**_**North Dakota: **_North Dakota has the second largest Norwegian population so to shake things up I gave him sort of Norway's personality. I didn't really describe his appearance so I'll tell you that he has France's hair and Germany's eyes because he also has a large German population._

_**-**_**South Dakota:**_ They might be twins but they're polar opposites, comes from being the north and the south. I picture her as an outdoorsy, all-American girl. She's Native American looking partly because I didn't want to keep doing the same appearances over and over again, but mostly because of the many Indian reservation in South Dakota._

_**Again I'm getting all my information from the internet so if I get something wrong please correct me and I'm sorry.**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: Will probably be up next Saturday, I'm taking my time with each chapter because I want to make sure it's as good as it can be.**

**QUESTION: So I'm trying to decide whether I should reply to reviews in the chapter or through Pms, because I really want to respond but I'm not sure which way to use. Also do you guys mind long author notes? Because mine are really long**

**Anyways reviews would be helpful, constructive criticism is liked. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello Hetalians! So you guys know that last chapter I had South Dakota have a flash back? Well I'm thinking of incorporating those in the story to help add character depth, like next chapter I plan on having a big flash back. So I wonder how you guys felt about my last flash back and the idea in whole?**

**A REPLY TO ALL MY GUEST REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**HENRY F. JONES**

**-**_ Ya know I think I like you, screw Ohio and their Toyota cars. I'm glad I pretty much got the car thing right, it's not my strong point._

**GUEST**

_- Thanks! I'll be sure to put the rivalry in, I think I was planning on having Minnesota and Wisconsin appear together anyway so it'll fit right in! Thanks also for all the information on Minnesota._

_**THE RAMBLER**_

_- If I made the story uawesome I'd have to kick Prussia out, thanks for the compliment it means a lot to me. =)_

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm going to be replying to members by PM so keep reviewing.**

_**Chapter 4: Stalking, I mean observing from a distance, unproductive meetings, and family **_

_The last we had seen of our countries they were headed back to America's house after being released from jail. They think they can finally relax but unknown to them are two states who are spying on the countries that they'd hear so much about…_

_..._

A text message lit up the screen of the phone, this phone belonged to the younger of the two states. She quickly read the message and then passed it to her companion. The two states silently crept down the stairs until they got to a point where they could see the door but not be seen.

"Any minute now," the boy said. The girl nodded.

"Are you nervous?" she asked. "I mean you haven't seen him in years, and you didn't exactly part on the friendliest of terms." The boy gave her a frosty stare.

"I'll be fine. I should be asking you that question, you were hurt pretty bad by two of these countries." The girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm good, do I look like I'm suffering from past memories and old wounds?" The boy glanced at her.

"You look like an eight year old girl, how many eight year olds remember their past?" The girl sighed.

"It was a rhetorical question." The boy smiled slightly and shrugged.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck as kids?"

"I dunno, dad was five for three hundred years or something."

"Yeah, but the thirteen colonies grew up really fast, or so I'm told."

"Rico thinks that the three of us will get a growth spurt anytime now." the boy snorted.

"Rico isn't gonna be growing much until he chooses to be an actual state."

"And you aren't going to grow much until you get a larger population," the girl retorted.

"Yeah, I know. It's hard to get people to come to your home when your best attraction is a huge icicle, though," the boy complained.

"At least you don't have to worry about volcanoes or monsoons."

"I get earthquakes!"

"Big deal."

"It is! I had America's largest earthquake, it was the second largest in the world!"

"I doubt it was that big, and it was more like America's largest temper tantrum."

"Was too! It was 9.2 on the Richter scale!" the boy yelled, red in the face, while the girl started to giggle. "What's so funny?" the boy pouted.

"You were acting all mopey and serious earlier so I bet myself I could get you outta your funk."

"That was nice," the boy said softly. The girl flashed a brilliant smile.

"What are best friends for?" The boy was about to respond when the door burst open and Michigan pranced in.

"Come on slow pokes! We got stuff to do, place to go, and people to see." The countries trailed slowly in, with the exception of Poland who bounded up to Michigan excitedly.

"We should go find Alaska, da?" Russia stated. The girl could feel her friend stiffen beside her.

"No, we can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Alaska is…surfing." The boy face palmed, and the girl sighed.

"He's what?" England asked aghast.

"Surfing, Alaska is surfing," Michigan answered confidently.

"How?" Prussia asked.

"He is a peninsula."

"Won't he get cold?" Italy questioned.

"He has a wet suit."

"You seem to know an awful lot about Alaska's doings," Russia said suspiciously.

"Nah, I barely talk to the guy," Michigan lied.

"Then how do you know so much about how he surfs, and that he's surfing?" Germany asked.

"I saw him leave a couple days ago."

"How do you know about his wet suit?" Japan inquired.

"God! Is this the Spanish Inquisition? Maybe I know he has a wet suit because people surf on the Great Lakes and they wear wet suits. Why do you have to question my every connection? Just because I threaten to shoot people in the foot, was a compulsive liar for a few years, am constantly looking for ways to pick pocket people, and sell drugs to my siblings doesn't mean I'm a bad person! You guys are so judgmental and rude," Michigan huffed.

The boy and girl had to stifle their giggles at their friends' dramatics. They were glad she wasn't going to reveal them, they still weren't sure if they were ready to meet the countries yet.

"Calm down chica, we weren't trying to be mean. We're sorry, what did you want to do?" Spain apologized.

"Nevermind, we can do it tomorrow, you guys should just head back to rooms. Check in with your bosses, or whatever."

Once the countries had wondered off to their rooms the two states came bounding down the stairs.

"Thanks for the cover Michie, that was a close one!" the girl exclaimed.

"No problemo Hawaii, and Alaska where is your surf board?"

"You borrowed it in October, remember?"

"Oh yeah, so did you guys gather the information you needed?" Alaska and Hawaii exchanged looks.

""I think we may need more time to observe the subjects," Hawaii answered carefully.

"Whatever, just be more discreet, I could hear you guys giggling!"

"Thanks Maia."

"It's nothing' Al."

"My name's not Al."

"Well I'm not going to call you your depressing as hell human name. Why would you even pick that for your name?"

"It's a reminder," Alaska answered gravely.

"It's still depressing," Hawaii reminded him.

"Yeah, now, did you guys do your science homework?" Michigan asked. Before she had finished the sentence the two states had run off. Michigan shrugged and walked to the kitchen. "Liz is going to be so pissed when she gets back."

_xXxHetaliaxXx_

The countries gathered in Germany's room. They had met five states so far and they were pretty weird. It was time to discuss the situation, and what they were suppose to do.

"First off what do you think of the states?" Germany asked. "Should we stay?'

"Of course we stay, I haven't found Alaska yet."

"Ja, we should stay, it wouldn't be awesome if we just left."

"I am slightly nervous about meeting some of the states, but I think it would be very beneficial for us to get to know them," Japan agreed.

"Oui, I have so many children left to meet!"

"Me too, I can't leave without knowing whether or not I'll get my kids to like me!"

"Si! We haven't meet any of my Spanish colonies yet and I'm very excited to see them."

"I don't give a rat's ass about which state belonged to which of you bastards."

"Ve, I just like spending time with you all!"

"We should totally stay. The states will think we're lame if we just up and dust."

"Up and dust?"

"Yeah, it's American slang."

"From what century?"

"Uh, don't look at me, Americans are the ones that say it."

"So it is agree then?" Germany asked.

"That America has very strange slang? Da"

"Nein, that we will stay."

"Oh yeah, totally."

"Gut, now do you think the states are dangerous?"

"No offense Mr. Germany, but Michigan did threaten to shoot us on the first day and North Dakota beat up Mr. France pretty bad," Japan commented.

"Oui, my beautiful nose is in much pain."

"Ja, North Dakota did have very advanced fighting skills," Germany noted.

"Kesesese."

"What are you laughing at?" Spain asked.

"I got France beat up," Prussia answered, still snickering.

"How the bloody hell did you get North Dakota to fight France? You were with Germany!"

"Don't you remember? I taught America how to fight. His states were probably among the soldiers I trained!"

"We helped too," France added, gesturing to Spain and himself.

"You only supplied things. It was me and Poland who really taught those soilders to kick ass!"

"Yeah, you were totally lame. Three cheers for P squared!" Prussia and Poland cheered and high fived each other. Romano rolled his eyes.

"Dumbass bastards, cheering about damn wars, stupid motherfuckers," Romano muttered. While Italy looked on in confusion.

"I don't know much about early American history."

"It's okay Italy-san, I don't know much about it either," Japan comforted.

_xXxHETALIAxXx_

The next morning the countries woke up to find a strange package in front of each other their doors. When they opened them they found that they were their clothes and other, personal items. The countries retreated back into their own rooms to put away their stuff. When they emerged they found France sitting on a table talking to Michigan.

"I was having dinner with California and her boyfriend."

"Yeah, but why?"

"He was getting a bit distant and she wanted to make him a little jealous so he'd be more active."

"And you agreed with this plan?"

"Anything to keep l'amour intact."

"Dude you need help."

"How could I not help when my family needs me?"

"You're not actually related to California."

"Okay, so we're more like old friends. It's still the same concept, besides I'm not really related to most of the people in this house. All I have is you and a select few to be my true family."

"So you deicided that if we have the same mother country then we're siblings?"

"Oui, why do you ask?"

"Because last week you were saying something completely different."

"I apologize for the confusion. It has taken me a while to truly decipher the bonds of love and the difference between family soul."

"That's a little dramatic, don'tcha think?"

"Dramatic? You're one to talk, I heard your explosion last night."

"That's bull, you heard it out of context."

"Whatever you say little sister." That's when France rushed the scene.

"Louisiana! You're my son! And that's your sister! We're a family!" Louisiana jumped up and hugged France.

"We are a family! Who knew this day would ever come?" Michigan rolled her eyes and muttered something about French people being overly dramatic. When the two pulled away France gave a good look at his son.

"You look fabulous, you're handsome." Of course Louisiana looks exactly like France, so he's a little biased.

The rest of the countries groaned at the thought of another French kid, and this one was just like France is appearance and, from the sounds of it, personality.

"It's good to finally have my family completely united for once in my life. We will have to get lunch and invite the other French states!." Louisiana exclaimed happily.

**There you have it! Chapter 4, there is going to be more with Louisiana next chapter. That last phrase is very important.**

**So this chapter is a bit short, but I still have an English paper to write and Algebra homework to do, so sorry about that.**

**Alaska and Hawaii have homework, since they're kids I don't think they'd be doing as much in the government so instead they learn stuff. And there's a lot to learn.**

**HISTORY LESSON!**

_-Alaska did have the world's second largest earthquake in the 1900s_

_-It was called The Prince William Sound Earthquake_

_-It was a 9.2 on the Richter scale. I did a report on it in fifth grade_

_-Up and Dust was American slang in the late 1800s, it basically means to get up and run or leave_

_-In the revolutionary war Prussian and Polish generals did come to help train American soldiers_

**CHARACTER NOTE!**

_**Alaska- **_So Alaska is the 49th state and it has a pretty small population, so he's still stuck as a kid even though he's been around for a while. You'll notice he's nervous about meeting Russia, there's gonna be a back-story there, especially with his name. It's huge trust me, you'll love it.

Alaska is also close friends with Hawaii and Puerto Rico for obvious reasons.

Okay so I've been making most of the states a cross of different cultures. I think Alaska would be more relaxed around people he knows well and likes so his American side would come out and he'd be more talkative.

_**Hawaii- **_A young and small state so she's still more like a kid. Hawaii was it's own nation for a while so she'll have some scars from that. You'll notice that there are two countries she's nervous about meeting. One is Japan because she thinks he hates her, but who do you think the second could be? You'll just have to wait.

_**Louisiana- **_France incarnate, so this was kinda predicable. France is thought of as a pervert, but he's just big on love. I think this means he'd also be big on family so I wanted to make this a key part in Louisiana's personality. Like his human name is Lewis, when he choose it he was trying to be faithful to his father who he'd only seen from afar, aand who he greatly admired.

**The next chapter is going to involve a lot of Louisiana, so that one will be fun.**

**So America and the states don't really understand how they're relations work and since Louisiana is into family and stuff he gets to decide on the theories for this. **_This theory is basically that the states are related to the other states that have the same nation of greatest influence._

**INFORMATION ON MY SCHEDULAE! **

**I have achievement testing this week so I'll either get a ton of writing done or none at all, I'll update that weekend though because I won't have any homework. The week after this one I'm going on a class trip to D.C. so I'm not sure when I'll get the update in, it all depends. The week after that is spring break and I'm spending half of it in Florida so yeah.**

**Just count on at least two updates by April 10****th****, sorry but it's a bit chaotic. **

**Review? Anyone? Please?**


	6. Chapter 5

**First things first! I shall reply to my guest reviews!**

**THE RAMBLER**

**-** Thanks for the review! And yeah, ya gotta love Russia and Alaska

**Guest**

-I'm glad you like it! And never fear Minnesota and Wisconsin are coming soon! I think I have them planned for chapter nine

**CONS**

-Thank ya, thank ya very much(have I impressed you with my Elvis impression?) AS for the whole romance factor, I'm not sure. It'd probably be state/state and I still cant decide if that's creepy or not. Although I do inexplicably ship the Dakotas with the Carolinas.

**CHAPTER 5: **_**Back to the Past, A Civil War**_ _**Flashback!**_

France beamed proudly at his son. "You're so wise to know how important family is!" he cried. France pulled his son toward the countries. "This is my son, Louisiana," Louisiana nodded and gave a tight smile, but he wasn't looking very good.

"Hey, Ana, you feelin' a'ight?" Michigan asked when France let go of the state, currently France was going on about the many attributes Louisiana has.

"I'm okay…it's just that whole family thing brings up a lot of memories," he answered sadly. Michigan patted his shoulder, but Louisiana was already lost in his memories.

_ Family gained its importance during the Civil War, well for Louisiana it did. He vaguely remembered being united, being a family with the other states. He remembered being torn apart more. He hated, hates, the Civil War, of all the wars he'd gone through he despised no war more. Family is meant to stick together, family is suppose to love and help each other. Family is not suppose to hate and kill each other and that's what the Civil War did; it turned brother against brother. _

_ Louisiana remembered when he was asked to join the confederacy. South Carolina was the one who approached him._

_ "Join us Lewis, join the Confederacy."_

_ "I can't!"_

_ "You can, I know you're torn up about betraying the Northerners, but they're the ones who betrayed us. I know you feel a connection to some of those states because they're French, but we're your real family. Us southern states are the ones who taught you the guidelines to being a state. If you stay with the Union you'll lose your true family."_

_ So Louisiana joined, what else would he have done? He was a young state and South Carolina's reasons made sense. For a while Lewis was glad he left the Union, the Confederacy kept the southern states more closely tied, he made sure they stayed a family. Then the people started to die, and things got worse. The worse the things got the more the states fought, and the Confederacy lost his southern charm. The states still wanted their independence though, so they kept at it._

_ It was painful, the North had more people, and more supplies. The south was ravaged by Union Soldiers. It took years for the burns that covered Georgia, from Grants' time in the south, to heal. Of course Louisiana remembered his own injuries too. The loss of New Orleans caused him a lot of pain._

_ The day New Orleans was captured he felt like he was suckered punched in the gut, he was sick for the rest of the war. Sometimes he couldn't even get out of bed. He remembered Virginia taking care of him on days where the fever was higher than his hottest summer days. He remembered some of the other states checking in on him. He remembered hearing them fight, a couple wanted to give up. He was sort of glad he got hurt, this way he wouldn't have to face his siblings from the north. He wouldn't have to see the betrayal in their eyes._

_ When the end of the war finally came and all the states were back together again it was the awkwardest thing in the world. The first day was tension filled, glares were thrown across the dinner table and fistfights broke out all day. However by the end of the week they'd all broken day crying. It was the one good thing that came out of the damned war. They were finally a real family._

_One day they were just sitting in the living room glaring at each other. Then Virginia just lunged a crossed the room to West Virginia and she started sobbing. A minute later West is holding her and bawling his eyes out too._

_"I'm sorry Will, I never meant to hurt you," Virginia sobbed._

_"I'm sorry too, I don't hate you. In fact, I really missed you," West Virginia replied. Then everyone else broke down. Ohio was apologizing to Georgia for what Grant did. Louisiana was tackled by some of the other French colonies, who were dying to make sure he was okay. They were all still sobbing when America got home. Alfred took one look at them and then burst into tears himself._

_"I'm so glad you guys are finally together again. It was killing me too watch you fight," Alfred told them through sobs._

_ Everyone came out of it mostly happy, except for the Confederate States of America. He was shot in the head by Alfred, none of the states were very sad when that happen. He was kinda crazy._

Louisiana felt a sharp string across his face. He blinked and saw Michigan standing there with her arms crossed.

"Welcome back from Wonderland," she snapped.

"Did you just slap me?" He asked curiously.

"Well what was I suppose to do? You were standing there all zombie-like, and you weren't responding to anything I said. You were freaking me out!" Michigan exclaimed.

"Aw you do care about me," Louisiana cooed. Michigan snorted.

"In your dreams."

"For your information I do dream about that."

"Really?"

"Yes, family is the most important thing to me."

"Why?"

"Because it's the only thing that lasts." Michigan stared at Louisiana for moment that seemed to last for eternity. Then she hugged him.

"You're a good brother, Lewis. I swear you're the best of us," she mumbled. Lewis chuckled.

"I'm pretty fabulous, but I wouldn't go as far to say the best. I don't want to put a target on myself."

"There's already a target on you with all your flashy clothes. You look like an idiot."

"I'd rather look like an idiot than look like a street rat."

"Woah, that was a good one. I didn't know you had it in you."

"You learn something new everyday."

**Gotta love the sibling love. So this is really short, I'm sorry but I've been busy because my class is going to D.C. on Monday(if the Capitol burns down or WW3 starts it's probably my fault and I'm really sorry)**

**HISTORY LESSON!**

_-The Civil war started in 1860 and ended in 1864_

_-South Carolina was the first state to succeed_

_-Within three months seven states succeeded, Louisiana included_

_-Ulysess S Grant, a Union General(and later the President) marched through Georgia to the Atlantic burning and destroying everything in their way_

_-Grant was born in Ohio that's why Ohio apologized to Georgia _

_-In 1862 New Orleans was captured, and there were also Union sympathizers in Louisiana(or so I'm told) so the take over went a little easier_

_-It wasn't until after the Civil War that Americans really saw America as united and one country. They started saying THE United States of America, instead of THESE United States of America_

_**I don't really have any character notes, sorry about the crappy chapter. I really wanted to write about the Civil War though because that had a huge impact on the states and I felt like it needed to be addressed. **_

_**Next week's chapter will be more interesting, I promise.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**FIRST OFF WASHINGTON D.C. IS AWESOME!**

**SECOND, THANKS TO hetawholockvengerstuck for the info on Washington!**

**THIRD, I SWEAR I MEANT TO GET THIS UP BEFORE I WENT ON BREAK. SORRY ITS LATE.**

**Now I shall reply to my reviewers**

**RHYLIN SWEET**

_- Thank you for the compliment, it was awesome, Prussia approves, it meant a lot to me. And yeah, I know what you mean about the countries, I go back and read some of the chapters it bugs me a lot too, however I'm revising the chapters over spring break so that should be fixed. I think my problem was that I have so many countries that I'm focusing on making sure I don't forget about one of them and they don't end up seeming more two dimensional._

**THE RAMBLER**

_- YES! I love cookies, thanks for reviewing you rock! =)_

**IRONY KILLS**

_- __Cool, thanks for the information on Illinois. That heritage stuff always trips me up. Thanks for reviewing!_

**CHAPTER 6: What the heck is family night? And exactly how much land does America live on?**

T'was morning and no one had eaten so Michigan and Louisiana decided that the countries should see the dinning room. Then the countries should proceed to eat in said dinning room. Their plan didn't go as…planned.

The two states weren't even allowed to tell the countries their plan before they were interrupted. Lewis's phone gave off a loud jazz tone.

"One minute, I think it's California she's been texting me all night and so far I've ignored her."

"Whatever."

"Hey Cali….I didn't know…..No! Don't cry. It'll work out…..Of course I'll help….Now?" Loud sobbing could now be heard from the phone. "Sure, now is fine…I'll be up in a minute…Okay, bye." Louisiana looked apologetically at Michigan.

"Sorry Maia, but California's boyfriend was apparently indifferent to me."

"It's cool, go calm her before she wakes the entire house up with her crying." Louisiana flashed Michigan a bright smile.

"Thanks sis, I'll see you soon. Don't forget about Family Night!"

The countries watched as Lewis tore passed them on his way to see California. They wondered what Family Night consisted of, because it certainly wouldn't be like an average Family Night. America is not average. Yes, they had been eavesdropping on the two states.

"So, like, what happened with California?" Poland asked curiously

"Ah she's just having boyfriend issues, nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't going to worry about it anyway," Romano muttered, he personally didn't care. The only reason he came was because he wanted to keep the potato bastard away from his brother.

"So what are we going to-a do today?" Italy asked excitedly, unlike his brother he really was interested in the states. _'I wonder if any of the states are Italian, they I would have something to finally talk about with the other countries! I'm-a starting to feel a little left out'_

"We're going to have breakfast."

"Obviously, we want to know what we're doing after that," England grumbled. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. All through the night his fairies had been asking him about the states and whether his kids liked him or not. As happy as England was to say that so far the states liked him, he really wanted some sleep.

"We're probably going to see the rest of the house and grounds," Michigan replied, deciding to ignore his snippy mood.

"So I'm assuming we are going to the dinning room?" Japan asked politely. He was really curious about the layout of the home. He remembered America telling him that he was into architecture, so he was sure the place would be extraordinary.

"First off don't assume anything, it only makes an ass out of you and me. Second, yes, we are going to go to the dinning room." '_I_ _think I've America say that before," _Japan mused to himself_._

"Will we meet any of the state there?" Spain blurted out the question so fast that his head slammed into the wall as he looked up. He was really eager to meet one of his colonies. They'd met some English states, some French states, and even a freaking Norwegian states! Spain was eager to met one of his own.

"Perhaps it will be Alaska," Russia mused.

"Dude, you need to get over your obsession with Alaska. It's creepy," Michigan told the large country and the others nodded in agreement. Russia shrugged them off, he has a lot of history with Alaska. There are things that need to be said.

"You still haven't answered the question," Germany pointed out. Germany was also interested in whether he had any...children. He knew he never had an American colony, but with it just being influence you never know. Although, Germany also had no idea what he would do if he met a German states either, he imagined it would be very awkward.

"You'll see some states, but here's the thing there are only fifteen to twenty-five states in the house right now, and dad put out the word to let us approach them. So we have to track down all of 'em, I guess dad doesn't want us to get mobbed or something." Michigan explained.

'_Huh, that's rather smart of him,_' England thought to himself. '_America doesn't usually think ahead like that.'_

"Awesome! This will be like one huge scavenger hunt!" Prussia exclaimed. Prussia was having a blast, and if it turns out he has a kid, well, the more the merrier!

"Oui, now where is this dinning room?" France questioned. France was in a good mood too, he had some kids. The said kids like him. Life is good.

"This way!" Michigan lead the countries toward the foyer, but then veerred off to the left and went through a big door. The dining room could have passed for a banquet hall, it was huge. There were two long tables down the middle of the room and then several circular table around the room. At the back of the room was an enormous buffet.

The room was almost empty, there was one lone state sitting at one of the circular tables. Michigan loaded her plate up with food send then sat with the said state, the countries followed suit. They were shocked to see a very Asian looking teenager sitting there.

"Are you Hawaii?" Japan asked nervously. The teen laughed.

"Me? That's ridiculous! Hawaii is a girl."_ 'I'm pretty sure she's also in the air ducts above us, right now,' he _thought to himself. He glanced at Michigan, and then jerked his head up toward the ceiling. Michigan gave a wide grin and a slight nod.

"Then, like, who are you?" Poland asked confused. There weren't any other states for Asia to influence, were there?

"This is George Washington," Michigan answered.

"Isn't he dead?"

"I'm joking. This is Washington though, and his name is George."

"Americans are weird," France sighed. Naming a state after a President he could understand, but taking the first name of the President is just bound to cause confusions, why would you do that?

"What's that suppose to mean?" Washington asked

"Oh nothing, I'm France by the way." Washington looked France up and down.

"Yeah, I can see that." France was flabbergasted, _'What did he mean by that?' He wondered. 'Wait, he was probably just noticing my acute fashion sense.' _The rest of the countries introduced themselves as they sat down and pretty soon a regular breakfast conversation had started.

"But cats are so fuzzy and cute!" Italy protested.

"Ja, but dogs are much more useful. They can sniff out bombs," Germany argued.

"Cats make people feel better, dogs just scare people," France pointed out

"Well at least dogs aren't lazy freeloaders," England shot back. Michigan and Washington exchange a it's-time-to-change-the-subject look. Living with fifty other people gave them a great reason to perfect the look.

"So which states have you met?" Washington asked curiously.

"Sieben(seven)," Prussia answered quickly before turning his attention back to the argument.

"I don't think there's a state named sieben," Washington muttered. Russia sighed, he wanted to see the outcome of the argument.

"We met Michigan, Louisiana, North and South Dakota, West Virginia, Virginia, and Nevada." '_Maybe if I get on his good side I'll have a better chance at find Alaska.'_

Spain turned away from the argument when he heard Russia speak. "So who's your other parent?"

"Japan," Washington answered simply.

"Wait, are you totally serious?" Poland asked aghast. '_Why didn't they ask him earlier who is CoGI was?'_

"Yeah."

"It is even nicer to meet you then, I hope we'll get a chance to get to know each other," Japan told George in a slightly awkward manner. '_He's going to think I'm some old loser. Oh well, I just have to be myself. We're bond to have something in common.'_

"Do you like video games?" Japan asked, then he mentally face-palmed, of course he likes video games.

"Yeah! I was at the lab a couple days ago, and it was so crazy. I figured out an awesome new game for Microsoft tech only. Plus there's the new X-box in testing."

"You develop video games?"

"Yeah! None of them are as good as yours though. I'm a big fan of your games so I decided to get a move on it myself. I practically invented Microsoft." Michigan coughed.

"You keep telling yourself that."

"I will, and I'll tell other people too!"

"So, George, how did you invent Microsoft?" England asked. The argument was long forgotten.

"That's an easy question."

"Here it comes," Michigan murmured.

"Because I'm America's smart side."

"He's the egotistical side too," Michigan added.

"From what I've seen all of the states are pretty egotistical," England retorted. Really, they're practically miniature versions of America, Prussia, and Denmark.

"Be careful Angleterre, you don't want to anger them." Russia looked at France curiously.

"They aren't wild animals." If Russia didn't know better he'd say France had never met a teenager before.

"You never know, prepare for the unexpected." It was probably because of all the strikes they had in France, but he never assumed anything.

"That's absurd, the states are just like us. Stop being an idiot," Germany told France off.

The rest of the breakfast went by rather quickly. The countries joked around and shared stories. England had just finished telling a story about when America was a colony, and he decided to stick in a jab at Prussia.

"Thankfully I was the one to raise America, otherwise when Prussia and the others arrived he would have been way worse now."

"Are you saying I'm a bad influence?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"You know I raised that one, right?" Prussia asked, pointing at Germany. "And he's more mature and responsible than America."

Michigan and Washington leaned toward each other,

"That was a really good point," Michigan whispered.

"Yeah, I know, I'm kind of confused though. How does that even work? You'd think America would be more responsible," Washington whispered back.

"Yeah, maybe it's based on the people. It could be the whole freedom thing."

The rest of the countries just leaned back and watched e show start. They were used to things like this happening, I mean, you have seen the World Meetings right?

"That may be, but look who's the world power," England shot back. Germany decided he should intervene, they did not need to have a fight in America's dinning room.

"We all know that who raised you doesn't determine how you turn out. There were lots of things Prussia didn't teach me, that I had to figure out. There were many awkward situations," Germany told the two countries, thinking back on his childhood.

"Like women!" Prussia yelled before letting out a loud laugh. Germany sighed.

"Mein Gott Bruder, don't tell that story!" Unfortunately everyone else wanted to hear the story so Germany was out of luck. Most of the countries just wanted to hear about a young and awkward Germany because he's so serious now.

"Okay, so it was after I had won a big battle and I was at the pub. We were all drinking, joking, and flirting with the ladies. In comes Ludwig, he's all gangly and weird, but he came to join the celebration. One of my men told him to grab a beer and get with a woman. Poor little Ludwig only understood half of that sentence. He got a beer alright he drank a couple actually, but he didn't do the second half. We pointed out a real conservative looking girl and told Ludwig to tell her that, 'she would look great under him.' She kicked him so hard that Ludwig didn't walk for two days!"

"Oh man," Washington said, still laughing. "So you never got the sex talk?"

"Nein." '_Gott, I'm never going to live this down.'_

_"_Lucky! The sex talk with dad is the awkwardest thing ever,' Michigan complained.

"Seriously, dad stared at me for ten minutes before talking. He said, 'George, you've grown a lot I'm sure you know what sex is, but now you'll want to start to do it. You shouldn't have sex though, you don't have to worry about getting anyone pregnant because you're a state, but it's not something you should do. A lot. It's fun, but don't do it because you might be labeled a man-whore if you do it a lot.' That was the worst conversation I ever had with him!" Washington agreed.

"He gave you the whole talk?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When it happened with me he hot halfway though it, yelled 'GAHHH', called Virginia, and had her come in and give me the talk while he observed to make sure everything addressed!" Washington cracked up.

"That's a classic, when you get your talk?'

"Uh, 1860? It was just before that war and he kept saying the the meant to do it earlier. When find you get yours?"

"1946, I guess he got more used to talking about it."

"I guess so." The rest of the countries looked awkwardly around. They may have done it a lot but they don't really talk about it, so they could imagine how bad it would be for America.

"Well I told Nevada, Ari, Mex that I'd go check out some of their weaponry today," Washington announced as he moved to get up from the table. The countries were disappointed that he was leaving so soon, George was the first state they ever really got to sit down and chat with. Japan especially looked put out, but Washington slipped a piece of paper into his hand.

_735-466-7865_

_'We should catch up sometime'_

"Watch out," Michigan warned.

"What does that mean?"

"Really? America's smartest kid can't figure that out?"

"Oh shut up, I am smart. Just wait till family night, I'll blow you away."

"Sure you will."

'_Family night again, now we're curious'_

Washington left after that, obviously. Then, of course, the countries left because there isn't much point to sitting around in an empty dinning room if you're done eating. They all congregated in the foyer.

"Okay, I need to complete the house tour, so we will now be entering the great outdoors," Michigan annouced.

"Does America have a lot of land?" Japan inquired.

"Yeah, we could spend all day out here."

"Seriously?" Poland asked at the same time Italy asked, "Where are we going first?"

"Yup, and I think we'll start with the stables."

Michigan lead the countries through the back door and onto a well-worn path. They went a few hundred feet behind the house until they reached the stables. The stables was a huge barn with several other trails leading away from it, and one of those circular pen things branching out from one side of it.

The group marched in expecting a quick tour and then to be herded to one other spot and then back to the house. That's not what happened. First off they scared the crap otta someone when they stormed in, then that someone decided to tackle their tour guide.

"Maia? I haven't see you out here in forever!"

"Hey Ten, I haven't really had a reason to be out here. I don't have a horse."

"What about Mastodon?"

"She disappeared, remember? And she's not a horse."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I keep forgetting you're one of the only people to lose your animal. Plus she slept out here after Owen kept complaining about her slipping into his room at night and biting him so you were out here a lot."

"Good point, I guess. Now, let me introduce you. World powers this is Hailey Jones, the state of Tennessee. Hailey, these are the world powers."

"Oh woah! This is awesome, Ken is going to be soooo jealous," Tennesse chirped. The countries nodded numbly, this was the warmest reception they'd gotten so far. It help that Tennessee was also really pretty, all the states were really good looking,but with dark hair, light skin, and green eyes she was gorgeous. She was dressed like a cowgirl with boots, jean shorts, a vest over a t-shirt, a cowboy hat, and, of course, a gun on her right hip.

"Aren't you cold?" Spain asked concernedly. Tennessee waved him off, then gave a brilliant smile.

"Naw, I'll be fine, thanks for askin' though. Hey, wait a minute, you're my mama!" Spain blinked in surprise, so did a couple other countries.

"He is,"Romano stated in shock.

"Whopee!" Spain shouted before twirling Hailey around. France rolled his eyes.

"And people say I'm dramatic," he muttered to Russia. Then, realizing who he just spoke to, he shut up. Russia ignored him, he would be happy too if Alaska was that excited to see him.

"Can I give them the outdoors tour?" Hailey blurted out in a rush after Spain set her down.

"Sure."

"Great! Just let me feed the rest of the horses."

They watched as Hailey ran around taking care of the horses and then she quickly wrote a note and pinned it to the door. She bounded out to them after that and pushed them out the door.

"Well this will be, like, a fun tour," Poland decided.

On the way to their next destination Tennessee chatted with all the countries. The countries felt their hearts lift, if most of the states are like George and Hailey then this should be a nice visit. They were all slightly worried about the reactions of the states.

"Oh, one time Ken got in an argument with Wy over bull ridding so to settle it they both mounted a bull and whoever was thrown first lost. Ken had never been on a bull in his life at that point, it's safe to say that he was on the other side of the country in a second," Tennessee told them.

"Why didn't he just pick something he was good at?" Prussia asked.

"'Cuz the argument was about who could stay on a bull longer," Ten explained.

"He really should have thought out that plan more," Japan commented.

"I swear sometimes he has horse patties for a brain!" Tennessee joked and Michigan just about cracked up.

"Horse patties? Sometimes he doesn't even have that!"

"Just wait 'til ya'll met Ken, he'll crack you up," Hailey informed them.

"Literally, he's driven people insane," Michigan joked.

"That's more Ohio," Ten pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right, Owen is an asshole."

"I'm glad I won't be there when you introduce them to Ohio."

"Oh great another, bloody rivalry," England murmured.

"Really? You haven't figured out that she detests him yet?" Russia mocked.

"Dayum Russia," the states said in unison.

"Hashtag getting real tired of your shit England," Germany muttered. Cue everyone's jaws dropping.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you totally just said that! Like, I didn't know you even knew what a hashtag, like, was!" Poland gushed. Prussia slapped him on the back.

"Meine klein Bruder ist joining the modern world!" the Prussia cheered, wiping fake tears away. France joined him. Then Italy tackled Germany with a hug.

"Yay! Germany you did something good, congratulations!" Even Russia gave Germany a small smile, although it was more for taking his side than for the epic burn.

England and Romano, however, just stood there completely slack jawed. Then Romano scowled, muttered something about potato bastards, and turned around. As for Japan, he was video taping the entire thing and then rewatching it with the two states and Spain.

Eventually everyone calmed down and the tour continued.

_xXxHETALIAxXx_

"This is the pool," Tennessee announced. They were back behind the house and the pool was huge. There were three levels, the highest away from the house, and the third disappeared under a wall, and into the house. It was kind of like a waterfall.

"Do you use it in the winter?" Italy asked curiously because it wasn't covered.

"It's heated, and half of it's inside. There's another one on the roof. Now, let's go to the observatory."

"That was quick," a Germany commented. France snickered.

"That's what she said!"

Germany glared at France and smacked France's head. France pouted and patted his head to make sure his hair was fine. Everyone else ignored them as they were lead into the forest. They were pretty far away when they came to a tree with steps and were ordered to climb it. There was a high tech tree house at the top.

"From here you can see all the land. You can see tons of animals at night, you can see the riding path over there, that big empty field is where snowmobiling, snowball fights, soccer, and football take place. There's a lake to the west where we fish, swim, ice skate, and play hockey. There's also a hockey rink in town. To the east is the basketball hoops and volleyball nets. We also have nine golf holes! The rest of the land is just woods, a lot of states have secret hideouts there."

"How much land does this house have anyway?" Prussia demanded to know.

"'Bout 12 square miles?" Tennessee and Michigan replied in unison. Damn, was the countries' only thought. Sure lots of people has more land than that, but it's not like this was a farm or something.

The group walked leisurely back to the house, it's not like they had anything pressing to do. They conveniently made it back just as lunch was starting and the countries had the pleasure of being stared at by several states while they ate. It seemed that Tennessee and Michigan were oblivious to the looks of their siblings though, seeing as they just continued on their conversation with no discomfort.

"That's why Louisiana didn't come to breakfast with us," Michigan explained.

"Ugh, she should just dump the lameo," Tennessee responded. "I mean, he's a total asshole!"

"I know right? I'm surprised the southwestern states haven't done anything yet. I think Lewis is secretly trying to get them to break up though."

"Good, we're gonna have to have a talk with that girl," Hailey said firmly.

They soon finished eating and the countries were freed from the looks of the states. They decided to part ways with Hailey in the foyer because they wanted the stares to stop.

"It was nice meeting you all. Bye Mitchie, I'll see you on family night!" Hailey called out as she bounded up the stairs.

"Yeah, bye."

"What is Family night?" Russia wondered.

"That's not important. I want to know when is family night," Germany responded. Michigan smirked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

**An upcoming chapter will feature family night.**

**I NEED YOU GUYS TO GO ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL. ITS WHETHER OR NOT THERE SHOULD BE PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY!**

**Also I swear a lot, I hope you guys don't mind.**

**_HISTORY LESSON!_**

_- America lives on 13 miles of land, so America is approximately 3 million miles big and so for the land they own I figure that they have half an inch for every mile. If my math is wrong that's nearly 12 miles, I'm rounding up._

_- Washington has a lot of Asian influences, and I wanted Japan to have some love!_

_- Kentucky, he's not stupid, he's just a bit more hilly than billy_

_- I also figure Tennessee and Kentucky would be friends_

_- Yeah, Michigan and Ohio hate each other, maybe. You'll see why when Ohio's chapter rolls around_

_- Every state has a state animal, so I decided every state would have a pet and that pet would be their state animal _

_- Sometimes that state animal will go extinct or cease to live in that state_

_- This has happened a few times, and it happened to Michigan_

_- Yes, Mastodon is the state fossil of Michigan. I named her wolverine after the state fossil _

_- There is a common stereotype that people ride horses a lot in Tennessee, and as far as I know it's true _

_- Therefore Tennessee really likes horses_

_- The states are used to getting stared at because there's something that makes them seem slightly different from normal people. They draw attention _

**_Character Notes!_**

**Washington-** So they have Microsoft, this makes him kinda techy and someone needed to represent the smart side of America.

He was pretty chill in this chapter, but Washington has live volcanoes so watch out.

**Tennessee- **The Volunteer State, that is literally one of her nicknames so she's pretty helpful. That's part of the reason she's in the stables every morning, and part of the reason she volunteered to give the tour.

She has a gun, they hunt a lot in Tennessee. She's nice and sweet, and if you piss her off she can risks your head off from a hundred feet away.

**ON MY PROFILE ILL ALSO BE POSTING THE NAMES OF THE STATES YOUVE GOTTEN SO FAR AND A LITTLE INFO ON THEM.**

**DONT FORGET MY POLL**

**AND REVIEW**

**I WANT TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello lovelies! And HAPPY EASTER!**

**Like usual I'll reply to my guest reviews, then we'll move onto the story. This chapter should be funny(also the note at the top of my chapters is always written before the chapter so right now I don't actually know how the chapter will turn out)**

**THE RAMBLER**

- You made me crack up, seriously my family gave me the weirdest friggen look ever. Man, I know there are some weridos out there who don't like cookies but they're just weird. Where I come from not liking cookies is a sin =). HI PRUSSIA! Be nice nice to Rambler, okay?

**RUSSIA FAN**

**-** I could never forget about the German stuff! I'm saving it though for the Ohio chapter. That one is gonna be freaking hilarious. And yeah that probably is the secret to our car making skills, German blood.

**CHAPTER 7: The Tour Continues, IT'S TOO LATE TO APOLOGIZE! And Sibling Rivalry is Shown!**

"Now what are we going to do?" Japan asked curiously, '_Now that the tour is over what else is there left to do?'_

"Continue the tour, DUH!" Michigan responded obnoxiously.

"But, like, what else is there even left to see?" Poland questioned. Michigan snorted.

"Only, like, the whole house," Michigan mimicked his voice. Several countries exchanged looks.

"I'm seeing the whole bipolar thing that Virginia was talking about, now," France whispered to Spain.

"Si, it hasn't been this bad before," he whispered back.

Michigan lead the countries over to the stairs when a group of states passed them, they were carrying a large box. They stopped, put the box down, and took a breather. It must have been really heavy.

"Shouldn't we go see if any of those state's share our awesome blood?" Prussia inquired.

"S'cuse me, but I'm leading a tour here. Ya'll are gonna shut the hell up and follow along or I'mma put ya in the slammer," Michigan snapped. Then she marched up the stairs.

"Ja, she's definitely bipolar," Germany muttered while Italy clung to him whimpering. Romano rolled his eyes.

"Probably all bark and no bite," he said to himself as he moved up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs the countries entered into a slightly larger version of the library from the first floor.

"I've probably said this already but each stair case empties into a library, as the floors go up the libraries get bigger. The elevator is also placed in the library," Michigan informed them as they walked to the doors of the library.

Outside the library they were greeted with a spectacular view from the floor to ceiling window. It really was a beautiful place to have a house.

"Okay, I'm not sure if you guys realized it, but this house is an H shape. We're in the horizontal line that connects the hockey sticks. The hockey sticks are, of course, the two wings. The point I wanted to make was that this whole horizontal wall is a window, it's the same on the other side. The glass is a foot thick too, in case of attack or really strong winds. We've never had a broken window here," Michigan lectured.

As she talked Italy went up and tapped the glass, '_Huh, it doesn't look like it's a foot thick,' _he mused. Japan listened in interested, as it has been before stated, he was very interested in the architecture of America's home. Most of the others didn't really care that much about windows, though.

"The Right Wing holds the states's bedrooms. The states on this floor are; Virginia, West Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, New York, New Jersey, New Hampshire, Connecticut, Maryland, Massachusetts, Vermont, Georgia, Delaware, and Pennsylvania. In the Left Wing is the offices of Virginia, New York, North Carolina, Rhode Island, Vermont, and West Virginia, the offices of the other states that live on this floor are downstairs,"

"At the front of the Left Wing are two rooms, one for girls and one for boys. They're sort of hang outs for us states. A place for us to get away from the opposite gender. We're going to go check them out."

Michigan lead the countries to a room with a blue door, she pushed it open to reveal a pitch black room. They all filed in and searched for the light switch. A light came on, but it wasn't the one they intended. Standing on a raised platform was a state, and there was a spotlight, of some sort, shining right on him. The countries were pretty bewildered, but Michigan snickered.

"This'll be good," she murmured to the closest country. The others were trying to figure out who the state was when the music started playing. It was then that they realized the state had a mic. Now they were really curious as to what was happening.

Then the guy started to sing.

'_Halfway across the globe _

_ and we're standing on new ground.' _The boy looked straight at the countries, with his striking blue eyes.

'_Screamin' 'cross the waves,_

_ You can't hear a sound.' _The boy shook his head sadly.

'_There's no fair trials, _

_ No trade, no liberties,_

_ No tea.' _The boy locked eyes with England at this point, and the other countries had figured out it was one of the thirteen. Meanwhile, Michigan tried her best not to crack up.

'_We've colonized America_

_ We won't stand for tyranny_

_ Oh king.' _The boy shook his head away, and stood up straighter. England opened his mouth to protest, or apologize, but was interrupted by the boy singing again.

_ 'And it's too late to apologize_

_ It's too late_

_ I said, it's too late to apologize_

_ It's too late.' _

The boy pointed out at England who was now staring at him, slack-jawed. Japan was recording the whole thing, and desperately trying to get everyone in the shot. France was giving England sympathetic looks. Russia was grinning at the pain of the European nation. And Michigan was leaning against the wall shaking with silent laughter.

_ 'We've paid your foolish tax_

_ Read the acts_

_ And it just won't do.'_

Cue another headshake, and a hard look on the state's face.

_ 'We want to make it clear _

_ We believe this much is true._

_ All men were created_

_ With certain unalienable right!'_

The state's voice got really passionate at this point, and Michigan stopped laughing. Russia's smile faded a tad bit.

_ 'Among these are _

_ Life, Liberty, and the pursuit_

_ Of Happiness.' _

A sad silence seemed to descend over the countries at this serious note. America tended to get a lot of hate, but they were all remembering how passionate about freedom he was. And, of course, how hard he had fought to get that freedom and maintain it.

'_It's too late to apologize_

_ It's too late_

_ I said, it's too late to apologize_

_ It's too late.'_

"Cue epic violin solo!" the boy shouted next. That lifted the atmosphere a lot. Especially since the violin solo was epic.

'_It's too late to apolgize_

_ It's too late_

_ I said, it's too late to apologize_

_ It's too late. (3x)'_

The boy was actually a pretty good singer.

'_Halfway across the globe_

_ And we're standing on new ground.'_

The boy gave a small smile. Then the lights went out.

When the lights came back on a few minutes later the stage was gone and the boy was standing behind the countries, next to Michigan. '_I wonder how the hell the bastard moved the stage so quietly,_' Romano thought absently to himself.

"Well, I'm glad I got that out of my system!" he exclaimed, startling several countries. Michigan rolled her eyes.

"You didn't have to be such a drama queen about the whole scenario though," she remarked.

"Why not? Nobody ever lets me be a diva. You and the other Frenchies can flip out and nobody cares; all you have to say is that the French are divas. Hawaii, Alaska, and Puerto Rico can throw a tantrum whenever they want, because they're little kids and can't control themselves. California is always being overly dramatic and nobody even cares. Then New York can go act all weird and he gets away with it by saying it's from his Broadway side! I never get to be a diva! Sometimes I just wanna let lose!" the state cried.

"Let me guess, you got into a fight with New York over who was more dramatic." The state deflated a little.

"Who told you?"

"California, you guys should be more careful about where you make bets," Michigan warned.

"Well, I'm not going to warn New York! That asshole deserves to get in trouble," the state declared.

By now the countries had gotten over their surprise and were now watching the conversation with interest. Japan was, of course, still recording. Most of the countries knew who the state was, so the conversation was exceedingly amusing. However, for the countries who hadn't figured it out the conversation was exceedingly confusing.

"Hey! Singing bastard, who the fuck are you?" Romano interrupted.

"Me? I'm the wicked cool Matthew Jones. I am Massachusetts, the sixth state!" he shouted, raising his arms in the air.

"He must really wants to win that bet," Spain said to France. "He's on par with you right now."

"I have to win," he told Spain who looked surprised that he had been heard.

"Why?" Russia inquired, he was now searching for other ways to get to Alaska. If Alaska heard that the other states liked him then he might just reveal himself.

"The bastard's getting too cocky. It's bugging me, plus if I lose he'll go on for months about his superior acting skills," he explained.

"Ah, was that the whole point of the singing?" France guessed.

"Sort of, kinda, not really, although it did help."

"Then why did you sing to us?" Italy asked innocently.

"Because he mad at Britain, duh!" Prussia answered.

"Hey, you're Prussia. I remember you, I mean I never met you, but I remember seeing you!" Massachusetts exclaimed, pointing at the albinio.

"Ja, because I'm awesome! Once you've seen me you can't forget me!"

"Wait," Italy said, looking extremely confused. "Why are you mad at Britain?"

"Because of the American Revolution, before that Britain was really strict and apparently some of the original states are still sore about it," Germany informed the Italian.

"Then why are some of the states that aren't the originals disliking Britain?" Italy asked still confused.

"Yo, that's a whole other matter. Most of it revolves around the War of 1812," Michigan told him. Massachusetts chuckled.

"I think more states are upset over that one than they are over the Revolution," he commented.

"We did have more states by then," Michigan reminded him.

"This is true."

Italy still wasn't clear on everything though, "Why would you stay mad at your parent this whole time?"

Now Massachusetts was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, like, American totally explained it to us. The country that founded you, or has the greatest influence is, like, your parent," Poland told him.

"England's not my parent!"

England, who had been staying quiet through the whole exchange, decided it was time to add his two cents. He could understand the state not liking him, he was rather harsh on Massachusetts, but denying his connection to Britain? That wasn't something he would just sit and listen to.

"What do you mean I'm not your parent?" England nearly yelled.

"I mean you are not my mother or father! That's what I mean, look at me! Do I look English?"

They all took a moment to stare at Massachusetts. He really didn't look like England, at all. He had Raven black hair, brilliant dark blue eyes, nice teeth, and was a good half foot taller than England. He also wasn't dressed like England so they couldn't share a personality. He was wearing ripped jeans, leather boots, a Flogging Molly t-shirt, and a Red Sox hat. He defiantly wasn't the image of a British offspring.

"Then, like, who is your other parent?" Poland asked curiously.

"Ireland, duh. Isn't is obvious? I mean really, the Flogging Molly shirt should be a dead give away."

"Not to mention that he looks like an Irish person," Michigan chipped in. England sighed.

"Of course you're Irish. Are you from the North or South though?" Massachusetts shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe both. If I have to pick I'll go with the South, 'cause she's the one who rebelled and succeeded at rebelling." Prussia snickered.

"I can so see it now," he laughed.

"Da, it makes sense. Now, back to your rivalry with New York," Russia prodded. Massachusetts lax face immediately hardened.

"Ugh! That douche is such an asshole!"

"And yet you're the one who's nickname is 'Masshole'," Michigan noted. Massachusetts nodded.

"Yeah, it's awful!"

"How did this rivalry start anyways?" Germany inquired. Massachusetts waved his hand to gesture a long distance of time.

"Oh man, it goes way back to our colonial days. It's a bit complicated." Michigan snorted.

"It's not that complicated."

"Do you want to explain it?"

"Not particularly."

"Then it was complicated, and we'll leave it at that."

"Deal."

"It seems as if it would be much easier if you all just got over yourselves," Japan noted. He noticed that the states were like the countries on a smaller scale; they all had lots of history together and held lots of grudges.

"But then we'd get bored at the meetings!" Massachusetts argued.

"Ja, meetings are completely unawesome without all the fighting," Prussia agreed. Germany grunted, hoping to change the course of the conversation before it hit something that would have undesirable outcomes.

"So you were just lying in wait for us?"

"Uh, yeah."

"How did you know we were coming here? Can you see the future?" Italy asked in amazement. Romano slapped the back of his head.

"You idiota! He's not-a future seer!"

"Like, obviously, you totally can't see the future. It isn't, like, possible," Poland agreed.

"I pretty much just chilled out here until you guys showed up. It was wicked boring, but I knew you'd come in here eventually," Massachusetts informed them.

Russia was about to ask another question when the group heard a pair of loud voices yelling outside the room.

"You don't know anything! You're just a retarded cheese head!" screamed a feminine voice.

"Oh yeah? Well, at least I'm known for something! Nobody even knows what's in your state!" a male voice countered.

"Another rivalry?" France guessed. Massachusetts and Michigan nodded gravely.

"It must not be very serious, they don't have very good comebacks," England noted. Mathew and Maia looked at each other and laughed.

"Dude, right now they're being civil," Massachusetts chuckled.

"Yeah, I bet they're arguing about their Hockey skills. Which is ridiculous because I'm the best hockey player in this country, so they shouldn't even bother," Michigan bragged.

"Wow, egotistical much?" Mathew asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, remember, I have the Lions. I gotta be able to brag about something." Massachusetts nodded his head sympathetically.

"Someone should probably break up that fight," Russia said.

"Yeah, have fun with that Mass," Michigan agreed.

"Wait, what? I'm not doing it! I barely talk to the two of them, you're the Midwesterner, you do it," Massachusetts disagreed.

"I have a tour to finish," Michigan retorted. Massachusetts scowled.

"Fine, I'll do it," he grumbled. "You got any advice for me?"

"Offer to play Euchre with them."

"Euchre?"

"You know what? Never mind, just knock them out with a table or something," Michigan suggested.

'_A table_?' France mouthed at England, who shrugged.

'_Euchre_?' Italy mouthed at Germany, who also shrugged.

_'It appears there is much we don't understand about the states_,' Russia observed.

'_The fights that happen here must be epically awesome_,' Prussia decided.

"Who are the two states anyway?" Spain asked curiously.

"Minnesota and Wisconsin, crazy kids," Michigan muttered. The countries decided not to point out that, she too, was a kid. Which was, in turn, ironic because they were all over two hundred years old.

**Woah, this is really friggen late! Sorry mates, I got caught up in Easter shit, and school shit, and lack of sleep shit**

**_CHARACTER NOTES!_**

**-Michigan- **_So I realized that I was making her very bipolar so far so yeah she got to get crazy in the beginning. I think it's ironic for this time of the year, cause the weather is crazy over in Michigan right now._

**- Massachusetts- **_ So yes, Massachusetts has a rather large Irish population. Also I know Irish peeps are thought to have red hair, but they're actually Black Haired and Blue Eyed. I figured Massachusetts would be a good fit Ireland. _

_Massachusetts and New York rivarly, it's pretty big and I'm sure it started in the Colonial days over land or something and evolved into sports as years passed._

_England; Massachusetts would have the most feelings of hatred toward him since he got 'oppressed' the most. However, we won so the feeling wouldn't be too bad, plus they traded together still. Then when 1812 rolled around I think a little of that good feeling died. Now Massachusetts isn't sure how to feel about England, but he's still a little angry over the past._

**_HISTORY NOTES!_**

- Masshole, yes people from Massachusetts actually get called that

- Minnesota and Wisconsin have a rivarly too! which will come up soon

- It's safe to say Massachusetts was the most rebellious state in the Revolution

- And Britain went rough on the state, used it as an example for the other states to not do what Mass did.

- This, of course, only pissed the people off more

- Prussia dI'd help in the Revolution. I think the Prussians went through Massachusetts; but I couldn't find any solid sources

- The song is, 'It's too late to apologize; a declaration' look it up

- The Lions are Michigans football team; they're not very good. At least not lately

- The Red Wings are Michigans hockey team and have the most Stanley Cups out of the American teams

- I think Toronto has the most cups out of all the hockey teams, either that or they're second place. I know Canada has the team with the most

- 1812, yeah that was some war

- Most states traded with England after the revolution so I dont think they'd hate him that much

- EUCHRE!

- Pronounced 'You-kerr'

- It's a card game that's really common in part of the Midwest, (Michigan, Ohio, Indiana, Wisconsin, Minnesota)

- If you live in one if those states you know what I'm talking about

- It's really complicated so I'm not gonna explain how to play

- I'm pretty sure most of America has no idea what it is, hence Massachusetts being confused

**So this chapter was lamer than I anticipated, but Family Night is two chapters away so you guys have that to look forward too!**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 8

**GUTEN TAG MIENE FREUDEN! **

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE WELL!**

**THE RAMBLER**

**- **I'm sorry you're upset, I hope you feel better and I hope you haven't been offended by all the anti-Ohio stuff that Michigan spouts. As for the German thing, I'm not sure whether he'll be German or Hungarian. There's a big German influence in the Midwest and I plan on that coming out in Ohio's chapter but I'm not sure if he'll actually be German or just do Germany things.

There might be a word limit for guest reviewers, I dunno. I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing =)

**ANUBIS456**

**- **Great! Thanks for the info, its actually really helpful because while my state boarders Wisconsin I've never actually been there. I wasn't quite sure what to bring up when they argued so this was great! Thanks for reviewing, rock on dude!

**KITTYHAWK09**

**-** I was going to reply to you by PM like I do for all users but I was already typing the story by the time you reviewed so I'm lazy. Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it :)

**CHAPTER 8: Paperwork, Family Night Commences, and YO, I THINK GHOSTS MIGHT EXIST!**

The tour of America's house continued without interruption. Michigan took them to most of the floors, told them who slept there, and moved on. Then it was dinner time, the countries ate, and were then shoved into their rooms. They would have called the state rude, but she'd been weird all day so they didn't expect much from her. However, they should know that appearances can be deceiving.

The following day was Wednesday, and the countries had requested that they have that day off so that they could do paperwork. This worked out fine for America and the states for the remainder of the states were coming home and they didn't need a bunch of countries causing trouble.

In fact a few, states arrived Tuesday night. After making sure the countries were dealt with Michigan rushed off to see New York, she had to get there before Massachusetts did. Unfortunately, she didn't beat the state and arrived just in time to see New York open the door and get punched in the jaw.

"Welcome home," she muttered as New York doubled over and Massachusetts ran off cackling.

"MASSACHUSETTS!" America bellowed. "Get back here, you can't just punch your brother without saying hello!"

"Yeah, it's rude if you don't say hi first," Tennessee commented sarcastically as she handed New York and ice pack. New York chuckled.

"Don't worry 'bout me dad, I'm fine," he added. Realization dawned in Alfred's eyes.

"Oh yeah! Hey, dude, you okay?" he asked as he clapped him on the back.

"Of course I am, that Masshole punches like a girl," the state assured his dad.

"WHAT! I do not punch like a girl!" an outraged Massachusetts yelled from around the corner.

"Ha! You owe me twenty bucks!" Nevada yelled at Kentucky. "I told you he hadn't left yet!"

"Damn it, this is the fifth bet in a row I've lost," Kentucky complained as he handed the money over.

"Maybe you should stop making bets with Tucker," Illinois advised.

"Massachusetts come out here and tell you brother you're sorry you punched him," America ordered. Massachusetts slunk over to his brother.

"I'm sorry you're so weak that me punching you caused you pain," he muttered. America sighed.

"That's better, now come on. You're going to give me twenty laps around the house," America decided, walking towards the door.

"What! Why? I said sorry."

"Did you mean it? And you didn't say you were sorry for _punching_ him," America informed the state. "Now, come on." Massachusetts scowled and followed his dad out the door with New York's laughter following him.

"Are the countries gone?" Hawaii asked as her and Alaska came out of the library, where they were hiding.

"Their doors are locked and won't be unlocked until morning," Michigan informed the small states.

"Wait, what's this about countries?" New York asked confused.

"A bunch of countries were poking around the house so dad decided to reveal us states," North Dakota told him.

"Oh really?" New York asked, a mischievous light coming to his eyes.

"Don't even think about trying anything, dad said if anyone messed with the countries they'd be scrapping bird crap off the roof," Indiana warned.

"Yeah, and you can't approach them either. The state that's doing the introductions and showing them around has to introduce you," Arizona added.

New York deflated a little. "That's a bummer. Who's showing them around?"

"Michigan," Ohio said before she could. He shot her a glare and she gave him the middle finger. "I don't know why she was picked though, when there are much better applicants, like me."

"You know, I asked dad the same thing. He said it was 'cause you're a lazy asshole," Michigan replied innocently.

"Well, you're-" Ohio's response was cut off by Texas's hand clamping over his mouth.

"Let's not fight right now, or we'll all be running laps around the house," the large state said. New York strutted over to Michigan.

"So, how are the dear countries?" he inquired. Michigan shrugged.

"They're normaler than I expected."

"Who's met the countries so far?"

"Let's see, it was me, Virginia, West Virginia, North Dakota, South Dakota, Massachusetts, Louisiana, Tennessee, Washington, and Nevada. Hawaii and Alaska have been spying on them though, so they probably have a truck load of info on them."

"Massachusetts met them?"

"Don't start this, York," Delaware warned. New York waved him off and looked intently at Michigan.

"Yeah, he did. I was showing them 'round the first floor then he jumped out and sang a song about the revolution, then he complained about, and after that he knocked Wisconsin and Minnesota out with a table," Michigan stated.

"He knocked them out with a table!" Louisiana exclaimed.

"Yeah, someone should probably go clean that up. The table broke on Wisconsin's head, there are wood and glass splinters everywhere," Michigan added as an afterthought.

"Are they totally, like, okay?" California asked, looking up from her phone. Michigan paused and took on a thoughtful face.

"I don't know," she said at last. "We just kind of left them in the hallway. I think they're still unconscious."

"Oh my God! You're suppose to be more mature than that!" Illinois yelled, before grabbing Maryland and racing upstairs.

"It was funny to watch," Hawaii giggled. "Alaska even smiled at it!" The remaining states chuckled at the image.

"So," South Dakota said awkwardly. "It's nice seeing you York, but I've got to hit the hay." Most of the states nodded in agreement and left either to go to sleep or eat.

Texas lifted Ohio up and headed upstairs. "I'll just drop him off upstairs. As much fun as it is to watch you two fight, I can't let that happen because I just got my pistol back. I don't want to lose my pistol again."

"Don't you have like, five pistols?" California asked.

"Yeah, dad took them all!" Tex yelled from the stairs.

"That sucks, I'd hate to lose my gun!" Michigan called back. Louisiana rolled his eyes.

"You need to embrace your French side," he told her.

"If she did that she'd be no fun," New York argued.

"Whatevah," California stated. "All this arguing is, like, totally unfabulous. Lewis and I are going to the movies. My bae is suppose to be there in twenty minutes with some friends. This is totally going to make him jealous," Cali stated before dragging Lewis out the door. Michigan and New York shared a grin before cracking up at the look of surprise on Lewis's face.

"Hey, everyone left," New York noticed when they stopped laughing. Michigan looked around.

"Yeah, they did. Wanna go down to the basement and watch some hockey?"

"Hell yeah! I'll race ya!"

The two states raced downstairs to watch hockey. A few minutes later America and Massachusetts came back in breathing hard.

"Who was that, that left?" America breathed out. Massachusetts shrugged.

"I…don't know. I think…there were two people though." America nodded and straightened up.

"That was a good run. How about we go get some ice cream at Smith's?" Massachusetts nodded happily. "Sounds wicked sweet."

_xXxHetaliaxXx_

The next morning the countries woke up to the sound of many voices. They shrugged it off though, the states _are _pretty loud. Even when they were staring at them the day before the volume of the room was at a dull roar. The countries supposed they just inherited it from America.

One by one the countries left their rooms to retrieve food, all of them expecting to have to go to the dinning room for food. Imagine their surprise when they exited their room to find a large cart of food waiting for them in the hallway. Now imagine their joy at the realization that now they have more time to do their work. Okay, so they weren't exactly joyful.

The next two hours were spent in peace, sort of. You had to wear earplugs in order to drown out most of the noise of the states. That was something else the countries noticed, the states seemed rather louder today and they were slamming a great deal of doors. However, most, countries ignored this and passed it off as the states being obnoxious.

There was only one country who became suspicious of the doings of the states. This, of course, was partly because the noisy states woke him up, but mostly because when he went out into the hall he heard a state yell, "I can't believe it's been a month since our last family night!"

The Prussian, who was already planning on sneaking around America's house since he had no paperwork, decided he had found his mission for the day. He was going to find out what was going on with the states, and what family night really was.

He slunk out of the hallway and then ducked into library where he left the door open a crack so he could see the foyer. He only waited a few minutes before the front door swung open and a state with a duffel bag stepped in. Seconds later said state was tackled by one of her siblings.

"Ow! Get off me Cali!" The girl yelled from the ground.

"Sorry, Tana, but I, like, haven't seen you in a month! And so much fabulous stuff has, like, totally happened in the past week!" California yelled as she rolled off her sister.

"Real stuff, or microstuff?" the other state questioned.

"REAL STUFF!"

"Well, what is it?"

"THERE ARE TOTALLY COUNTRIES HERE!" California shouted, throwing her arms up.

"Wait, seriously?" The other state glanced around, as if she could spot a country hiding behind the curtains.

"Yeah! It's totally weird!"

"HEY! California and Montana, you guys need to be quite!" a boy shouted from down the hall.

"Whatever Penny!" California yelled back.

"I'm serious, I was ordered to make sure people stayed quiet over here. Dad said to make sure the countries don't get disturbed. We don't need them to come out and investigate," the boy explained as he neared the girls. Montana nodded.

"That's perfectly reasonable. We'll go."

"Yeah! We can go up to your room and I'll help you unpack. That way I can explain everything to you!" California cheered and dragged the other state up the stairs.

'_Now this is interesting,'_ Prussia thought. '_I thought all the states knew about us knowing. And they don't want us countries interfering with whatever's going on. Maybe the next group that comes through will explain it.' _

The next group certainly did, but not in the way Prussia thought they would. He was expecting another state to arrive at the house. Instead he heard the elevator ding nad had a second to dive out of sight.

_ 'Scheisse!' _

"Why do we have to do this?" complained a male voice.

"Because if we didn't we'd have to sit on the floor," another voice reminded him.

"I meant why does it have to be _us_."

"Probably because we're smaller than most everyone else."

"But we're older than most of them!" the other voice cried out in response.

"Remember, because we're carrying the chairs up we get to go first at the meeting."

"Yeah, I guess that's a nice perk," he muttered.

"JERSEY! DEL!" a girl yelled as she burst into the library.

"Yeah? Whaddya want?"

"Are you guys done with the chairs?"

"No, George."

"It's Georgia! I'm not a boy!" the girl pouted.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Did you have something to tell us?"

"Yeah, Penn wanted me to tell you guys, if I saw you, to meet at New York's room to rehearse one more time," she informed him.

"Okay, thanks Gia," the other state thanked.

"Now_ that's _a nickname I can live with."

"Good, 'cause you don't get to change it."

"Shit! Dude, only seven hours left 'till family night starts!" one of the dudes warned.

"We better hurry up then, see ya 'round sis!"

After the three states left the room Prussia rolled out from under the couch.

"Kesesseess! So Family Night is tonight! And it must be like a World Meeting. I'm so awesome for figuring this out!"

Prussia decided he should continue investigating though, that way he could find a way to spy on Family Night. He went in the elevator, because the states had obviously come from up where the meeting was being held.

"Now, which floor to go to? Hmm, Michigan didn't take us to anything above the fourth floor so I'll start on the fifth floor!"

Prussia arrived on the fifth floor to discover that he had, indeed, chosen the correct floor.

Instead of emptying out in a library, the stairs took him to the corner of a meeting room. There were, unfortunately for Prussia, several states up there already. They noticed him before he saw them, and the next thing he knows something whacked him in the back of his head. The world fades to black.

When he awoke he was tied to a chair. There were several states pacing around and debating what to do with him.

"We need to do something with him, to keep him away from the meeting," said one boy.

"I know! We can throw him out the window and into the pool!" declared another state.

"Ken, we want to subdue him, not kill him," a girl reminded him.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" he demanded. She shrugged.

"Knock him out and lock him in a closet?"

"That's not half bad," another state added.

"I still think we should let dad decided," a quieter girl remarked.

"DID SOMEONE SAY MY NAME?" America yelled as he burst into the room.

"Yeah! We need to figure out what to do with this dude!" yelled a kid from across the room.

"Oh, hey Prussia!" America waved, just noticing the nation. He seemed to consider the options. "We could throw him out the window."

"Dad!"

"Hey, that's what I said!" America grinned and fist bumped his son.

"Great minds think a like!"

"More like strange minds," muttered a voice behind Prussia.

"We can't throw him out the window," argued a state.

"Why not?"

"Because then we'd have a broken window to fix!" the state replied in a 'duh' voice.

"Oh yeah, good point."

Prussia's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He couldn't believe they were really having this conversation. Throwing him out a window wouldn't kill him! They should know better.

"Why don't we just give him to Michigan and make her take care of him. She was put in charge of this whole situation anyway!"

"Yeah, let's do that!"

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"I'm down with it."

"Awesome!" America cheered. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey! Micky! How're you?…Great! Now get up here and get rid of Prussia for us!….No! I don't mean kill him!…Sweet, bye!" America hung up.

"It's all cool dudes!" he declared. Although Prussia was slightly worried he might wake up in a ditch somewhere now.

When Michigan arrived she just dragged Prussia into the elevator, chair and all. They rode downstairs in silence, and then Michigan dragged Prussia back to his room. Then she ungagged him. She didn't untie him though.

"So, you've discovered Family Night is our form of a World Meeting. Big deal, why wouldn't we have meetings? The thing is we don't want you countries interrupting our meeting. Therefore, I'm gonna lock your door and keep ya tied to that chair. You got any questions?"

"Ja, when does this Family Night thing end? I want to know how long I'm gonna be locked up."

"Fair enough, it starts with dinner tonight and it'll end sometime tomorrow evening. Well, I gotta jet! See ya Friday!" Michigan jumped up and ran off leaving Prussia tied up behind a locked door. Prussia, however, grinned. He was formulating a plan. He was no longer gagged after all.

"LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT! GET YOUR KLEINE ASS IN HERE NOW!" He shouted at the wall. His room was next to his brother's and Michigan had told them that the walls were pretty thin.

Prussia heard something loud hit the door, cue German swearing. Soon enough the door burst open though and Germany was yelling in, of course, German.

"Hallo Bruder, would you mind untying me?" Prussia asked when his brother finally shut up.

"Why are you tied up in the first place?" Germany asked as he got started on the first knot.

"Well, I was doing some awesome investigation on the fifth floor when some unawesome states knocked me out. Anyways, I found out that Family Night is like a giant meeting of the states und it starts tonight at dinner. Also, I think we should spy on it," Prussia explained.

"Mm-hm, you want to spy on the people who knocked you out? You must have been hit on the head very hard," Germany noted.

"Nein! I'm fine, I have a hard head. Think about it, there has to be a better reason for the states and America to not want us to know about this!" Germany sighed, he didn't want to admit it but he was curious.

"You might have a point. Let's see what the other countries have to say about this."

When the countries had gathered in the hallway Prussia explained the situation. They too were intrigued by this flip of the coin and want to learn more. The problem they encountered, however, was how to go about spying. Luckily for them there was a sympathetic state passing by. She thought the countries should see that the states were just like them, and she hoped that this might bridge the gap between the two groups.

She approached the group, they didn't notice her. She joined the group and they still didn't notice her. She jumped on a table and raised her arms, and they didn't freaking notice her. So she opened her mouth and yelled at loud as she could. They heard something. The countries all shut up and listened really hard.

"If you want to spy on the mission then I can help," said a voice. The countries looked at each other uneasily. Maybe America was onto something with his ghost theory.

"Okay, what do we do?" England asked cautiously. He was certainly uneasy, especially because Russia was grinning more than usual. Russia was grinning because he could see the blond girl standing on the table. He found it amusing that the countries were scared of a state.

"Good, just follow me," the girl replied, hopping down from the table. Several countries were about to say that they couldn't see her, but shut up when they saw Russia start walking.

The girl took them to the basement, another place they hadn't been yet. She lead them around a corner and to a wall. She pressed the stones in a certain order and the wall opened up. A staircase was revealed. The countries were ushered up it and at the end of the staircase they found a room with many tv screens, all of the screens were showing an image of the meeting room.

Several screens had headphones attached to it so many countries sat down and put them on. Then they watched as the meeting commenced.

**This was fun to write, the next chapter will be the meeting!**

**I don't really have any history and character notes for you guys, but there will be some next chapter.**

**Guess who that state at the end was!**

**And review! I like your feedback!**


End file.
